Camp Wildcat '08
by xoccs19ox
Summary: Gabriella can't stand Troy, but what happens when they're put together at East High's summer camp? Will love bloom between or die like a flower in winter?
1. It Had to Be You

Gabriella woke up to the sound of her radio…it was playing the Jonas Brothers. She loved them. She looked at the time. 8:00. She yawned, got out of bed, jumped in the shower and was downstairs in an hour, dressed, made up and ready to go.

"Morning mom" she said, grabbing an apple

"Good morning sweetie" Mrs. Montez said as she poured some coffee for herself

"Im gonna go. I'm so excited. Working with little kids! Bye mom!" Gabriella had gotten a summer job at her high school summer camp. 'Camp Wildcat' it was called.

Gabriella walked out of her house and into her black Mercedes. She drove and parked in the all-to-familiar parking lot of East High. She got out of the car and entered the lobby. She walked to the office.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella, I'm supposed to be a counselor this year?" she asked

"Ah, Miss Montez, you have been assigned to kids 5 to 7 with…..Troy Bolton" the receptionist handed her a bunch of papers, a tee shirt, and a zip up sweater. "This is your schedule, and this is your uniform. I'm sure you have plenty of Wildcat shirts other than this one, seeing as you go to this school. You must wear one of these every day. This is your personalized sweatshirt."

Gabriella took all the stuff and looked at the sweatshirt back. It was a white zip up sweater with "MONTEZ" written in red over a red wildcat. On the bottom in red it said 'C.W. '08'. "Thank you. Um…did you say Troy Bolton?"

"Yes," the receptionist replied. "Is there a problem?" Gabriella smiled, shook her head and walked out the the office.

"_Great," _she thought. _"Just who I need. Bolton."_

**Earlier with Troy**

Troy woke up and looked at the alarm clock by his bed. It said 900."MOM!" he shouted.

"What Troy!?!" she shouted up the stairs.

Troy went downstairs to the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me up? I have to be there at 9:30!"

"I did Troy. 3 times I went up there and you told me 5 more minutes," Lucille Bolton said.

"Urgh!" Troy ran back upstairs and quickly showered and dressed. "Bye mom. Bye dad! He ran out the door and jumped into his Audi A6. He ran into the office. "I'm Troy Bolton. I'm supposed to be…"

"A counselor," the receptionist finished for him. "Here." She handed the same thing she'd given to Gabriella to Troy - after the same speech. "You've been pared up with Gabriella Montez to work with kids aged 5-7."

"Thanks." Troy walked out of the office, papers in hands and went to the cafeteria. "Well, if it isn't Ms. Gabriella Montez!"

"Look. It's bad enough we have to be partners." Gabriella rolled her eyes

Troy walked right up to her and put his hands on her waist. "You know you secretly love the fact that we're partnered," he whispered smugly.

Did she? "Troy…I have a boyfriend, I don't know what your problem is." She didn't THINK she was happy with Troy as a partner.

"Whatever Gabs." Troy kissed her cheek.

"Get away from me!" Gabriella said, shoving Troy back. "And only Josh calls me Gabs!" Gabriella walked off to her car and drove home.

**The Next Day: at Camp Wildcat:  
**

"Hey! Tucker!" Troy whispered loudly at a kid "Come here!"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to go tell Gabriella over there that Troy says she's cute." Troy grinned.

"Okay." Tucker did as he was told.

Gabriella smiled at the little naive boy."Excuse me, Tucker." Gabriella walked over to Troy. "You need a 7 year old to do you're to much of a baby to do yourself?"

"Montez, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I really do think you're cute"

"And Bolton, I'm going to be completely honest with you too." Gabriella changed her voice to a sweet whisper and reached up to Troy's ear. "Get a life!" She stalked off and went back to making bracelets with a few of the girls.

"OKAY GUYS, IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Troy shouted. All the kids ran to the cafeteria, leaving Gabriella in a pile of knotted string. She was singing to herself. "Need some help?" Troy offered.

"Go watch the kids Bolton." She went back to her singing.

"Look, I'm trying to be social here. I would really like to get to know you better, especially seeing as we will be working together for the next three months."

"GO WATCH THE KIDS BOLTON!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez, keep your bra on." Troy walked out and went to the cafeteria.

Gabriella's phone started to ring. It was Josh, her beloved boyfriend of 8 months.

"Hey!" Gabriella answered, walking into the cafeteria. She sat down next to a group of 6 year old girls.

"Hey. Did you drive in this morning?"

"No, my mom dropped me."

"I'm picking you up, okay?"

"Sure! Bye Josh."

"Bye Gabs." Josh hung up.

"Who was that? Was that your boyfriend??" Jessica, one of the girls, asked.

"Yes, it was my boyfriend," Gabriella giggled.

Troy walked over and sat next to Gabriella. "Boyfriend? Are you talking about me?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No, Troy, I was talking about Josh."

"Whatever Gabs, you can't deny our love forever."

"Do NOT call me Gabs."

"Whatever Gabs. We've got gym next period and I'm gonna go set up what we decided to do. See you... Gabs." Troy smirked as he left the cafeteria.

"Gabby?" Melissa said. "Do you like Troy?"

"Of course I like Troy. As a friend of course" Gabriella lied swiftly. "Okay guys! Everyone line up at the door!" Gabby walked to the door at the front of the room to the front of the forming line. She did a head count, discovering all 20 of the kids that were supposed to be there were there. She led them to the gym where Troy was standing outside.

"Are you guys ready for this?" he asked. She admired how he was with these kids.

"_Whoa!"_ she thought to herself. _"When did I start admiring BOLTON?!?"_

"Gabriella?" Troy noticed she was looking at him funnily. "Are you alright?"

Gabriella snapped out of her confusing thoughts. "What? Yeah, I'm fine." _"What is WRONG with me? This is driving me insane!"_

At the end of the day after all the kids had been picked up, Gabriella and Troy were in the lobby. Josh had just pulled up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Gabriella."

"Sure, see you later Troy." She smiled and walked out to Josh's car

"Bye Gabby!" Troy called as he walked out the building.

Gabriella waved as she got in Josh's car.

"What was that?!?" Josh said, anger in his voice.

"What was what?" Gabriella said nervously. She hated it when Josh let his temper get the best of him. It usual ended in fighting, crying, then walking home alone.

"Smiling at Bolton? Waving at Bolton? What's going on? You're cheating on me, aren't you?!" Josh was mad, it was obvious now.

"Josh, please, I would never…" There was the fighting.

"Get out."

"What?" She was confused now.

"Get the hell out of my car!! NOW!" Josh shouted.

"URGH!" Gabriella gladly jumped out of his car. "God, Josh! If you can't handle me talking to other guys, then fine, I will leave!" she shouted as Josh drove away. She sat on the curb and sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek. _"Here's the crying.."_

Troy was just now pulling out of the parking lot, therefore he had heard everything. "Hey!" he shouted at Gabriella. "Do you need a ride?"

Gabby smiled and walked to Troy's car. "Would you?"

"Hop in!" Troy unlocked the doors for her. "So where do you live?" Troy asked, driving away.

**After he brought Gabby hom**e

"Who would've guessed that YOU were my neighbor?" Troy said, getting out of the car.

Gabby followed his lead and got out. "I sure as hell wouldn't have. Well, thanks again for the ride Troy."

Troy looked at Gabby. "No problem."

Gabby unlocked her door and started to open it. "Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"By the way," Troy smiled "you're an amazing singer" and with theses word he went into his apartment.

"Hey bunny, your home! Oh, Josh called. How was your first day of actual work?"

Gabby sighed, thinking about Troy. "It was good, I guess…when did Josh call?"

"A few minutes ago. You should call him back."

"Okay" Gabby picked up the phone off the counter and headed to her room. She dialed Josh's familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

"Baby, thank GOD you called. I'm so sorry."

Gabby sighed. "_Should I forgive him?"_

"Gabs? You there?"

"Look, Josh….I don't think I can take this anymore."

"Take what baby?"

"Us. I'm sick of you loving me one second, then the next you find something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" He sounded near tears.

"Josh…I think we should end this." She finally said the words she'd been dying to after every fight.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I just don't feel the way I used to about you, Josh. I'm sorry."

"It's Bolton, isn't it?" he said quietly.

"What?!? Why would you think that?"

"I knew you were cheating on me!!" Josh yelled. Now he was mad. There were those mood swings again.

"GABBY! DINNER'S READY!" her mom called.

"Look, I have to go. bye." she hung up, glad for her mother's distraction. She went downstairs and took her usual spot at the table.

"Oh, before I forget, tomorrow we're having dinner with the Boltons." Inez said.

"The Boltons? As in Troy and Jack and Lucille Bolton?" Gabriella said, poorly hiding her excitement.

"Yes…why?"

"No reason!" Gabriella quickly bit into a piece of garlic bread. "Mm, yummy! Great dinner mom" Gabriella got up from the table. "Thanks!" She ran up the stairs and to her room. She plopped on her bed and picked up her phone. She saw a text from her best friend Sharpay Evans flashing on her screen. She read it.

Sharpay: **Gabs, I miss you like CRAZY. When are you coming up to Lava Springs??**

Gabriella: **Shar, idk…it's up to my mom. OMG: Guess who I'm working with at the Camp!**

S: **WHO?? TELL!!**

G: **Troy. Troy BOLTON!**

S: **Wow. What about Josh?**

G: **Oh, we broke up.**

S: **Ahh, should I be sorry?**

G: **No. he was a jerk. But…I think I like Troy…**

S: **FINALLY! It took you long enough to figure it out! You two would make such a cute couple!**

G: **We'll see! Our families are having dinner tomorrow. I gotta go. I miss you 33 Gabby**

She put away her phone just to get a phone call. She answer it.

"Hey…uh…it's Troy…"

"Oh…hi!"

"So, I just found out we've having dinner tomorrow…"

"Yeah, my mom just told me. But I gotta go, I'm supposed to be in the shower." she giggled.

"Oh, ok…so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep! Bye Troy."

"See you." Troy hung up and Gabriella smiled to herself.

"GABBY! ARE YOU IN THE SHOWER?!?!"

Gabby stopped smiling and turned on the water so her mom could hear it. Gabriella got in the shower, and let the hot water work its magic. She washed her hair and brushed her teeth. She walked into her room and put on her pajama pants and a tee shirt. She walked downstairs to see her mom on the phone.

"Good night mom" she whispered.

"Buenas noches, mi hija." she kissed Gabriella's cheek and sent her upstairs to bed.

Gabriella got in bed and turned off her light, a calm, blissful sleep falling upon her.


	2. Hopeless?

**Hey guys... Here's the next chapter... I accept criticism, as long as it's somewhat constructive. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Gabriella woke up and got in the shower. She got out, got dressed in her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a pair of flip-flops and a red and white Wildcats tee. She went downstairs to her house's eat-in kitchen.

"Morning mom. Not too hungry, I'm gonna head out. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Don't forget, dinner with the Bolton's tonight!" she yelled after Gabby as she walked out.

**At East High later that day:**

"So guys, Gabriella and I decided that we would all play a game to get to know each other better. We, Gabby and I, would like to get to the point where we can know who you are without looking at your nametags…" Gabriella giggled at Troy.

"So, everyone, go sit in the center of the gym in a circle, we'll be right back." Gabriella and Troy walked off. Gabriella grabbed a box full of stuff.

"Do you think there going to enjoy this?" Troy asked, a little unsure.

"If you ask me that one more time…I swear…" after a few steps they made it to the center of the circle.

"Okay…were gonna go around the circle and just say our names and one of our most favorite thing to do. You'll start" she said, pointing at Troy.

"Okay. I'm Troy and my favorite thing to do is play basketball," Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy's typical answer. "You're turn"

"I'm Jessica, and my favorite thing to do is dance!" she giggled.

They went around the circle till it got back to Gabriella. "And my name is Gabriella, and my favorite thing to do is sing." Troy looked at Gabriella a little quizzically. "What? It is!" Troy laughed.

"So guys, remember how we said we were going to play a game?" a few of the kids nodded. "Well," Gabriella smiled defiantly. "We're gonna play musical chairs!" Every single little kid shrieked. Gabriella turned to Troy and mouthed, "told you so". She stuck out her tongue at him.

Troy went and got the chairs. They set them up and started the game. Each time a few kids got out until it was just Troy, Gabriella and a 4 year old. The music was stopped and Gabriella got out.

Every little kid, and Gabriella, was cheering on little Chuck to kick Troy's butt.

"Come on, Chuck!!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy, thinking there was no way he was gonna lose, kept his hand on the chair. When the music stopped, Troy sat down on the chair.

"Aww. Sorry, Chuck," Troy smiled. Chuck shrugged his shoulders as Troy stood up.

"Troy! You CHEATER!!"

"WHAT?!? I didn't do anything!"

Gabriella poked Troy's chest. "Don't try and play Mr. nice guy Troy. I can't believe you cheated to win against a 4 year old!" She looked him directly in the eyes.

"I…I didn't…me…" Troy stammered, locked in her eyes. "_She has amazingly beautiful eyes. There not regular brown, there….special." _he thought.

"OH KISS HER ALREADY!" one of the other counselors who had come downstairs shouted.

Troy bent down and sweetly kissed Gabriella. A bunch of kids awed and a few even clapped! Gabriella pulled away, opening her eyes to see Troy's, and a bunch of other little kids, eyes on her. Gabriella smiled at Troy and kissed him on his cheek. "Okay guys, lunch time!" All the kids filed into the lunchroom and sat in their seats. Gabriella and Troy sat down at the staff table with a bunch of their friends.

"So, I saw that kiss of yours" Pam, the teenaged kids' counselor, directed at Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella blushed and looked down and Troy just stared ahead, ignoring them. Gabriella picked up her phone and texted Sharpay again.

Gabriella: **SHAR! HE KISSED ME! OMG**

Sharpay: **Really? OMG that's GREAT!! Is it 3?**

G:**I dunno, I just know I REALLY do like him…maybe even love…**

S: **:D :D :D :D :D**

G: **:D is rite!! I gotta go. Luv ya!**

**Later that day:**

"Gabriella...GABRIELLA!!" She snapped out of her thought to see Josh looking down at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What do you want? I'm busy, I have to get home." Gabby started walking to her car.

"Please, Gabriella, take me back. I'm through with my old ways. I'm sorry baby," Josh pleaded. Gabriella felt bad.

"Look, Josh, I meant what I said on the phone. But I hope we can still be friends…" She patted his shoulder, got in her car and drove off, leaving Josh in the wind. She parked her car and went into the house. "I'M HOME MOM!"

"Good, the Boltons will be here in an hour. Go get washed and dressed please." Gabriella ran up the stairs and did as she was told. She came back downstairs dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a lacoste shirt. She was wore sandals on her feet.

"You look very nice sweetheart. Could you get the door?" Mrs. Montez said as she stirred something in a pot.

"Yes, mom" Gabriella went to the door and opened it to see Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and Troy behind them. "Hi!" Gabriella opened the door and let them all in. "Hey Troy…" She reached up and kissed his cheek. Troy blushed and walked in.

"Nice house…" he commented feebly.

Gabriella giggled and led them all into the living room. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Troy, please, sit."

"Gabriella, we've known each other for quite a while. Please, call me Jack" Mr. Bolton said.

"And me Lucille if you please," Mrs. Bolton smiled.

"Mom! The Boltons are here!" Gabriella walked into the kitchen. "Do you need me to help?"

"No, no bunny, just go sit. I'll be right there. Actually, bring the water in for me," Mrs. Montez said, giving Gabriella the water.

"Okay…" Gabriella brought the water into the living room and offered. Everyone but Troy had. "You okay Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah….can you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure…" Gabriella giggled and led Troy to the bathroom and went into her room and got her phone. A text from Josh and a text from Sharpay flashed on the screen.

Sharpay: **Ms. Montez! Forget coming to Lava Springs! I'M COMING DOWN TO YOU! I'll stop by E.H. tomorrow. Ms. Evans.**

Josh: **Brie, PLEASE TAKE ME BACK. I'M SO SORRY. I WAS A JERK. A REALLY BIG JERK. FORGIVE ME? –Josh**

Gabriella knew she should forgive him…but something just kept telling her to let him go. Fighting back tears, Gabriella heard Troy calling for her. She stepped out of her room and into the hallway. "Y…yeah?"

"Are you okay?!?!" he asked after seeing the tears she had been fighting running down her face.

On the verge of a serious breakdown, Gabriella shook her head and ran into her room and plopped on the bed.

"Gabby?" Troy went into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong? Please talk to me."

"I…I don't k…know what to d…do!" She stuttered.

"About what?" He actually sounded genuinely worried.

"J…Josh. He won't l…leave me al...alone!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure he'll leave you alone?"

"H…how would you do th…that?"

"I would stay with you so he would back off." Troy said "I mean…who in there right mind wouldn't stay away from someone with the amount of bicep I have?" he joked to make her feel better.

It worked. Gabriella giggled. "You would do that for me?"

"Gabriella, I would do anything for you. I really like you"

Gabriella blushed and hugged Troy. "I really like you too…"

"So I was wondering….would you….would you be my-" Troy started before Mrs. Montez called up the stairs.

"TROY! GABRIELLA! DINNER'S READY!"

"We should go downstairs." Gabriella wiped her eyes and led them downstairs.

**At dinner:**

"So, you two, how's working at Camp Wildcat going?" Lucille asked.

"Good" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. They looked at each other and then looked down, blushing.

Inez looked at Jack and Lucille with a raised eyebrow.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and Lucille smiled at Troy and Gabriella.

"_They would make such a cute couple" _she thought to herself.

"Excuse me," Gabriella said as she stood up.

"Yeah, excuse me too," Troy got up as well.

Gabriella walked out side and lay on the grass. Troy followed her and watched as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hey…" he said, walking towards her.

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Troy looking back at her. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Can I ask you something Troy?" She still had her eyes closed.

"Sure." Troy said, still staring at her face.

"What were you going to ask me?" She opened her eyes. Mocha to Cerulean, she stared intently at him.

"I was gonna ask if…you wanted to be….my girlfriend…" Troy looked away from her gaze, blushing.

Gabriella shot up and stood in front of Troy. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Yes. I will." She looked at him.

"Really?" Troy voice cracked. He blushed again and Gabriella giggled.

"Yep!" She hugged Troy and closed her eyes.

Troy looked down at the girl that was finally hers. "Gabs?"

"Hmm?" her eyes were still closed.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?"

"No I don't. Tell me, how long, Troy?"

"Since the day you walked into East High after New Years," he whispered, sending chills down Gabriella's back. Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Really?"

"Yep!" Troy mimicked Gabriella's actions from earlier.

"I think we should go inside. It's kinda cold…" Gabriella said.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella. "I think my parents are leaving, which means I have to go too..."

"Oh…okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Gabriella yawned.

"Yeah…I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Okay. Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabs" he kissed her cheek and walked to his car.

Gabriella watched his parents drive away. She walked back inside to see her mom on the phone again.

"Yes. That's great…I'll see you then. You too, bye." Mrs. Montez hung up the phone.

"Who was that mom?"

"Oh, nobody…What were you doing outside?"

"I was just seeing the Boltons off. I'm going to take a shower…"

"Okay, mija," Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella left.

Gabriella took her shower and got in bed, smiling to herself. She closed her eyes, thinking about Troy, and fell asleep.


	3. Do You Really?

**hey everyone. i'm SO sorry i haven't been able to update. I've been sooo busy with going back to school and all that stuff. But i'll try my very hardest to update more often.**

**but it would mean a whole lot to me if you guys would review and give me ideas as to what to put in. Thanks!!**

**xoxo, C.C.S.  
**

**The Next Morning:**

The alarm clock went off. Troy lightly tapped the box to turn in off. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later, Troy got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast.

"Look who's wide awake!" Mrs. Bolton passed him his breakfast.

"Thanks mom." Troy ate his food hurriedly.

"Troy. Calm down, the food isn't going anywhere." Mr. Bolton walked in.

"Yeah, but I should be. I have to be at Gabriella's in 5 minutes!' Troy dropped his plate in the sink and picked up his car keys and his backpack. "Bye mom, bye dad," he walked out and into his car.

**At Gabriella's:**

"Where is he? He's going to make us late!" Gabriella muttered to herself.

"Mija? Are you still here?" Mrs. Montez came down stairs in one of her many work suits.

"Yes, I am still here." Gabriella grabbed her jacket and stood by the window to look for Troy.

"Well, I'm leaving. Please be home as soon as possible, I have a special guest coming for dinner. Okay?"

Gabriella saw Troy car pull up in front of their house. "Yeah, of course I will, mom. Bye." Gabriella walked out of the house with her bag and into Troy's car.

"Could it have taken you any longer?" Gabriella said.

"Good morning Brie. It's so great to see you as well," Troy joked as he drove off.

"Sorry. That was quite rude of me" Gabriella's polite attitude kicked in. "I missed you. Good morning Troy." She kissed his cheek.

"That's a little better!" Troy grinned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at the all the buildings and the trees as they sped by, her mind on her mom's 'special guest' "Babe? Babe, we're here." Troy interrupted her thoughts.

"Right," Gabriella got out and took her bag. Troy quickly walked around and put his arm around her.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're finally my girlfriend." Gabriella giggled and leaned into Troy.

"You know, I always did admire you from afar…" Gabriella admitted. "Despite how much we 'hated' each other and how much I 'loved' Josh," she said, putting air quotes around hated and loved.

"I'm glad you got over that 'love' for that jerk." Troy scanned himself in. Gabriella followed suit and continued walking with Troy.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!! There you are! Why are you so late?" A familiar high pitched voice squealed.

Gabriella looked at Troy as Sharpay asked the question, before turning around. "SHARPAY!!" Gabriella hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, dear! Hey, Troy!"

Troy nodded at Sharpay, embarrassed by her question.

"So… are you and him…" she whispered.

"We are!" Gabriella giggled.

"Um…I hate to break this precious reunion, but I'm going to go to the gym to set up for the first activity. Kay Brie?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec." She kissed Troy and he walked off.

"Wow. You weren't kidding…" Sharpay mused.

"Why would I lie? I really do like him a lot Shar. This morning I woke up smiling…I NEVER did that with Josh…"

"Yeah, I would know…And Brie? That's the most adorable nickname for you. Josh didn't think of that…"

Gabriella smiled. "It is really cute. I'm so glad I broke things off with Josh. Except…something tells me that Josh will not be happy with my and Troy going out."

"You mean he doesn't know??" Sharpay was surprised. That wasn't like Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head as a few little kids walked into East High.

"Hi Gabriella!!" they shouted.

"Hi guys! Go and get unpacked, I'll be there in a sec," she smiled at them.

"I guess that's my cue to go… Call me when you're done, we'll go for dinner.?"

"Shar, I'm so sorry. I can't…my mom is having a dinner guest…"

"It's okay! Who is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Not sure… but I should get going. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Sure! Bye Gabs!" Sharpay and her pink outfit walked out of the big front doors of East High.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she walked into the room where the kids were unpacking and talking. She saw Troy sitting on a desk, talking and playing around with some of the kids.

"You already finished, Troy?" she asked.

"Yep…how's Sharpay?" Troy joked.

"She's fine." Gabriella walked over and sat next to him. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here," Troy grinned.

"You're so sweet," Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy's cheek.

"What? Cheek!?!" Troy complained.

"Troy. There are kids. Little kids…" Gabriella giggled again and laid her head on Troy's shoulder. "So, guys, did you have fun playing musical chairs yesterday?" Gabriella asked the kids.

"I loved it!!" Jen, a 7 year old said.

"_So did I…"_ Gabriella thought to herself. "Oh, Troy, before I forget. I have to get home on time, so can we leave like a.s.a.p.?"

"Course babe."

"Thanks. Okay, everyone unpacked? Ready to start the day?"

Troy quickly counted all the kids "17, 18, 19… we're missing one."

Gabriella looked around. "Um….Angela's not here," she said, referencing to the smallest, youngest member of the camp. "I'll go to the office; you take them to the gym, Troy." Troy nodded as Gabriella headed towards the office and he headed in the other direction to the gym.

Gabriella walked into the office. "Oh, hello Ms. Montez. What's the problem?" Mrs. Robin, the secretary, asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to ttell you that Angela Webber wasn't here," Gabriella said.

"Yes, her mother just called. Little Angela is sick." Mrs. Robin smiled at Gabriella.

"Thanks Mrs. Robin," Gabriella said as the door closed. She walked to the gym and opened the door to find a bunch of quiet kids look up at her and a little girl against a wall crying. "What the…what happened? Troy? TROY?!?"

Troy was nowhere to be found. Gabriella sighed and went to Sara. She picked her up and put her on her lap. "What's wrong? What happened? Don't cry, sweetie, it's okay!" Gabriella comforted the miserable little girl.

"I s-scraped m-my knee," Sara cried.

Troy walked back in to see Gabriella holding Sara.

"Troy, where have you been?" Gabriella was a little upset.

"I went to get first aid stuff…" Troy walked to where Gabriella and Sara were. "I mean, do you really think that I would just leave a bunch of kids and a hurt little girl here?" Troy asked as he cleaned up Sara's knee.

Gabriella felt ashamed of herself for even thinking of Troy that lowly. "No…I'm sorry. It's just, I walked in and they were all quiet and she was crying and I panicked."

"It's okay…" Troy said as he put a bandaid over Sara's knee. "And so are you!" he said, patting her arm. She stood up and hugged Troy's knees.

"Thank you!" she whispered.

"You're so welcome Sara." He said.

Gabriella giggled as Sara walked off to her friends. "Good job, Dr. Bolton," she giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes and helped Gabriella up. "Come on, there's a fierce game of scavenger hunt calling our names."

Gabriella hugged Troy. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" he asked as they walked to the center of the gym and sat around the circle, waiting for the eager kids to catch on.

"I…I love you,"

Troy looked at her, with wide eyes.

"Nevermind, just pretend I didn't say any-" Gabriella started, red as a tomato.

"I love you too." And he kissed her. And she kissed back.

"YAY!!" Tucker shouted.

Gabriella pulled away, giggling of course, and looked at all the kids sitting around the circle.

"Okay guys, here's the plan for the day," Troy said, seeing as Gabriella couldn't find words yet. "Gabriella and I have made a scavenger hunt for you all to do."

Troy, Gabriella and all of the kids got up and walked to the door, the kids physed for the scavenger hunt, and Troy and Gabriella for the words they had just said to each other.

**pleaase review! it'd be really great, and make me feel better :)**


	4. He's Your WHAT?

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been soooo busy, but i'll try to make time to upload at least once a week. :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR BTW.**

"Thanks again for the ride, Troy." Gabriella gathered her bag and unlocked the door.

"No prob, babe. Call me later okay?" he leaned over the chair and kissed her.

"okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella got out of the car and Troy watched as she unlocked the door and went inside.

"Gabriella! Good, you're here! Go and get changed into something decent." Mrs. Montez was walking around the kitchen, stirring a pot and setting the table.

"Hi mom. My day was great thanks for asking." Gabriella sarcasm bled through her voice as she went up the stairs to change.

**20 mins later:**

"Gabriella! Will you please go and get the door!!" Mrs. Montez shouted from the kitchen.

Gabriella sighed and put her phone down. She went to the door and opened it.

"Hello." A man Gabriella had never seen in her life walked into her house.

Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Mom?"

"Oh, good! John you're here. Mija, this is John, John this is my daughter Gabriella," Mrs. Montez smiled.

"Hi there Gabriella," John smiled at her. Gabriella politely smiled back.

"Uh…nice to meet you. Mom, I'll be right back." She ran up to her room and picked up her phone.

T: **Brie are you there?**

T: **Will you please answer me?**

T: **GABRIELLA MONTEZ! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!**

G: **yes, Troy, I'm still alive. But I have to go eat dinner with my mom and her guest [who happens to be a guy]**

**I love you**

T: **I love you too**

Gabriella smiled at the words that were flashing on the screen of her phone.

"Mija! Dinner!" Mrs. Montez's voice rang up the stairs.

Gabriella sighed, put her phone away and went to the dinner table.

**15 minutes into dinner:**

"So, John, how do you know my mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Your mom and I work together," John answered.

"That's nice…" Gabriella sighed, more bored than her most boring dreams. John had opened his mouth to say something else, but the phone rang.

"I've got it!" Gabriella darted from the table, grateful for the distraction. "Hello?"

"Hi, Gabriella?"

"Hey Troy! You don't know how much I owe you right now…"

"Really? What did I do?"

"You just saved me from the most boring dinner I've had to endure in my entire life."

Troy chuckled. "I'm glad I could help. But I have to ask you a favor…"

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well, my car kinda has to be repaired, so it's currently at the mechanics… so I was wondering if you would…"

"I'd love to pick you up Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"You are a life-saver. Thank you."

Gabriella's honey giggle rang through the phone. "Don't mention it babe. I should probably get back to dinner though…"

"Oh, okay. Don't die of boredom, okay?"

"I'll try…but if I don't pick you up tomorrow you'll know why," she joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Bye Brie, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye," Gabriella hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen to see her mom and John kissing.

"What the HELL?!?" Gabriella shouted.

Mrs. Montez quickly pulled away from John and wiped her mouth. "Dessert!"

"Not hungry." Gabriella stated as she walked upstairs, feeling queasy.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Mrs. Montez shouted, but Gabriella had already slammed the door to her room.

She picked up her phone and called Troy again.

"Hey! What happened, forget to tell me something?"

"Can you come over?" she sounded broken.

"Are you alright?" he sounded worried. "I'm getting dressed now; I'll be there in like 10 minutes, okay?"

"Please hurry," she was on the edge of tears. She hung up the phone and put her dad's old East High sweater. She didn't care if Josh or Jerry or whatever his name was, was still here. She would just act as if he wasn't. She knew it was childish but ever since that day she had been childish about her mother's relationships.

**15 minutes later:**

there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back John." Mrs. Montez got up from her spot on the couch and answered the couch. "Oh, hi Troy!" Mrs. Montez said as she answered the door.

"Is Gabriella here?"

"Yeah, right upstairs, go ahead." Mrs. Montez opened the door wider for Troy.

"Thanks Mrs. Montez!" Troy yelled as he went up the stairs and knocked on Gabriella's door. "Brie? Brie, it's me."

Gabriella wiped her eyes and opened the door. "Troy." She threw herself at him and cried into his chest.

"Shh, baby calm down…it's okay," he led her back into the room and sat on the bed. "It's alright, Brie, it's alright. What happened?" he comfortingly stroked her hair.

Gabriella sobbed into Troy's chest. "Daddy…and she's… oh God!" she sobbed harder.

Troy held her closer. "Shh…it's okay baby." He knew how her dad had passed almost 4 years ago. He knew it was hard on her because it was hard on him too. Mr. Montez used to coach him and his basketball team along side his dad, Jack. Gabriella, Troy and the team had all been heart-broken when Mr. Montez had died.

"Troy?" her little voice whispered from against his chest. "Do you think she loved him?"

"Of course she loved you're dad Brie," Troy said.

"So then why is she doing this? She's dating this John guy!" Gabriella said.

"Shh. How do you know they're dating?"

"I don't think co-workers just kiss like that all the time, Troy…" Gabriella whispered.

Troy sighed. "Come on, let's go for a walk…"

Gabriella wiped her eyes. "Okay." She turned off the light in her room and walked out holding Troy's hand. She closed the door and froze.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at Troy. "Nothing…" She kissed him and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Out." Gabriella stated, putting a pair of flip-flops on her feet.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, who do you think you're talking to?"

Gabriella sighed angrily and walked outside with Troy.

**I know it was kinda short, but please review it'd help.**

**thanks xoxo  
**


	5. Promise Me

**A/N: okay…I know it's really really really REALLY late, but I kinda got my computer taken away, and then I got a new computer, and there's been QUITE a lot going on in my house right now… I'm really sorry if this disappoints you all. please review :) -C**

Three days after the dinner fiasco, Gabriella was sitting next to Troy and a few other kids in the cafeteria. Gabriella and her mom had still not been on great terms since seeing her and John kissing in the kitchen, although her mom had confessed to dating John.

"Hey Brie, you okay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged unhappily. "I've been better," she bluntly stated.

"Hey, cheer up, okay? It'll all turn out to be fine okay?"

Gabriella shrugged again and turned to look out the window. It was obvious that she was unhappy, but her mom just couldn't see it. Gabriella had been thinking about her dad way more than usual this last week. This dating explained her late-night phone calls, and her staying late at work to "finish things up". Gabriella really loved HER dad, and knew that absolutely no one could replace him. Absentmindedly, Gabriella played with the last, most important charm on her necklace. It was a golden basketball, and her dad had given it to her a month before he had died.

"Babe, we should start the next activity…" Troy interrupted her thoughts.

Gabriella nodded and rounded up the kids.

The rest of the camp day passed quickly for Gabriella and she drove home with Troy. She parked her car in her garage and sighed.

"Bye Troy."

"Later babe. I'll call you okay?"

Gabriella nodded and sighed again.

"Brie, please, chin up, smile, be happy! This depression thing is killing me. This isn't the same Gabriella that I love so much…"

"I love you Troy…" Gabriella leaned over the seat and kissed Troy gently on his lips. She continued to get out of the car and lock her door. Troy did the same and walked around to her side of the car.

"I love you too Brie. Like I said, I'll call you later okay?"

Gabriella smiled a little and nodded. "Okay." She walked to her door, unlocked it and went inside to find her mom and John sitting in the living room.

"This is disturbing." Gabriella uttered and went up to her room.

**With Maria and John:**

"Why doesn't she like me, Maria? I don't get it; I thought I was nice to her!" John asked, completely confused.

Maria sighed. "Well, you remember how I told you that I had had a husband before, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, he was Gabriella's father and her best friend. When he died four years ago, Gabriella was absolutely heart-broken, and it's just hard for her to see me with other men. It's almost like little kids with divorced kids try to get their parents back together, but Gabriella's the opposite. She doesn't want me to get with anyone else now the Greg has passed on."

"So it's nothing that I'm doing, right?"

Maria smiled at John. "Absolutely not, honey. It's just gonna take her a little getting used to, but she'll come around."

**With Gabriella:**

"Yeah, could you come over here though? I don't really want to drive… Yeah, thanks so much Shar. It really means the world to me right now. So I'll see you in about an hour, right?" Gabriella said on the phone.

"Absolutely Gabs, in an hour. Look cute! Bye!"

Gabriella giggled as Sharpay hung up the phone. Gabriella walked to her bathroom and took a long, hot shower. She went back into her room and put on her light purple summer dress with a pair of sandals. **(in profile)** She walked out of her room about 45 minutes later, all dressed.

"What are you all dressed for?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Dinner."

"With whom are you eating dinner with?"

"Sharpay and Troy. Any other questions, Mom?" Gabriella snapped.

"Don't you dare get an attitude with me Gabriella Marie!" Maria exclaimed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, then the doorbell rang. "I've got it." Gabriella went to the door to find Sharpay standing in bright pink dress with pink suede heels and a (surprise, surprise) pink bag. **(in profile) **"Hey Shar. Let me just get my bag," Gabriella said as she grabbed her purple clutch. "BYE MOM!"

"Gabriella, you didn't say goodbye to John."

Gabriella smirked triumphantly. "I know! Come on Sharpay." Gabriella strode out with a surprised Sharpay next to her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my timid, always respectful Gabriella Montez?" Sharpay asked as they drove off.

Gabriella giggled. "I'm the new and improved Gabriella Montez who won't deal with her mother and her stupid idiot boyfriend."

A few minutes later, Sharpay pulled up to the restaurant.

Gabriella picked up her clutch and got out of the car. She noticed Troy's unmistakable Audi. She nervously bit her bottom lip and walked into the restaurant with Sharpay.

"Reservations for Evans?" Sharpay said.

"Ahh, yes, Evans. There are already 2 at the table for four.

Sharpay smiled. "Fabulous!" She walked with Gabriella to the table where Troy and Zeke – Sharpay's boyfriend of 7 months were sitting. As soon as Gabriella approached the table Troy had stopped talking and looked with his eyes and mouth wide at Gabriella.

"Hey Zeke…Troy…" Gabriella giggled.

Troy shook his head a few times, then closed him mouth. He reopened it to say "Hey girls."

"Hey Gabs, Shar."

"Hey baby!" Sharpay threw herself at Zeke, who hugged her.

Gabriella, still nervously biting her lip, twisted her necklace and sat down next to Troy.

**Half Way Through Dinner:**

Gabriella leaned her head on Troy shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? You've been really quiet…" Troy whispered in her ear.

"We'll be right back, we're gonna pay the check," Sharpay said as she dragged Zeke along with her.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. She played with the basketball charm around her neck.

"I know you miss him, Brie. Is that what this is about?"

"You have absolutely no idea."

Troy comfortingly draped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "I miss him too, you know. He was like a second dad to me, I swear, he was. But maybe this is what you're mom needs…"

"And what about me!?!" she sounded hysterical.

"Shh. Calm Down! I know you may not be happy with it…"

"MAY not?"

"Okay, I know you're not happy with it, Brie, but you have to consider how your mom feels too."

Gabriella sighed again and sat up. "You're right, and I know you're right, but it's just so goddamn hard!"

"I can only imagine babe, but you just have to stick it through, and if not for yourself, then for your mom. Okay?"

"Okay."

"It will all be okay. Okay?"

"Promise Troy?"

"I swear." He kissed her passionately, before Zeke and Sharpay walked back to the table.

"Ready to go?" Sharpay asked while snatching up her purse from the chair.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Yep." she squeezed Troy's hand and walked outside to his car.

**PLEASE review!!!!!**


	6. Get Well Soon

**A/N: REVIEW!! -C**

Troy and Gabriella have been dating for a month and a half now. One Saturday morning Troy walked up to the Montez residence and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Montez's cheery voice sounded from inside the house "I'm coming!" She opened the door a few seconds later. "Oh, hi Troy…"

"Hey Mrs. Montez is Gabby here?"

"Yep, right upstairs, you know the way…" Mrs. Montez opened the door for Troy and he ran upstairs to her room.

"Brie?" he whispered as he entered her room.

What he saw scared him.

"Gabriella! Are you okay?" he rushed to her side.

Gabriella was wrapped in 3 blankets and still shivering. Her face looked pale.

"Troy…" she moaned in pain.

"Baby, what's wrong? What hurts?"

Gabriella crawled into Troy arms. "It all hurts" she whispered weakly.

Troy cradled Gabriella. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

Gabriella shook her head powerlessly. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not gonna leave you…" Troy kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella snuggled farther into Troy's arms, trying to warm herself up no doubt, when the blanket slid off of one of her arms.

"Brie! You are burning hot!" Troy put his hand against her forehead and neck. "Do you feel nausous? stomach ache, anything?"

"I just feel cold…and I want to sleep." Gabriella yawned.

"Okay, you sleep…I'll be back in a few seconds, okay?"

Gabriella sighed deeply before nodding weakly. "hurry back please."

Troy winked at Gabriella. "Be back before you know it." He left the room and went downstairs.

Troy looked around the living room to see Mrs. Montez and John curled up next to each other.

"Umm…Mrs. Montez?" Troy said.

"Yes, Troy dear, what's the matter?"

"Um…I don't think Gabriellla's okay….she looks really pale and she feels like she might have a fever…"

Mrs. Montez jumped up from the couch and shot up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

"Oh, baby, are you okay? What's wrong? What hurts??"

"Mom. Stop it…" Gabriella whispered. "Where'd Troy go?"

"I'm right here, Brie," Troy said from the door frame.

"Do you want me to make you some soup, Bunnie?"

Gabriella nodded and Mrs. Montez went off to make her soup. Troy came and sat down on the bed next to Gabriella.

"How'd you get sick?"

Gabriella shrugged weakly. "I dunno… Maybe I got what Angela has…"

"Brie… She hasn't been at camp all week…" Troy corrected.

"I know, but maybe she was coming down with something before then!" Gabriella argued.

"Alright, alright, I'm not going to fight with you. I want you to get better, okay?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked up at Troy. "And you think I don't want me to get better? PSH…how well do you not know me?"

"I know you extremely well. I know that you hate being sick, and I know that you love to sing and dance and swim. And I know that you hate thunder and I know just where to touch you to drive you…"

"OKAY!!" Gabriella cut him off. "So you know me better than I gave you credit for, I'm sorry…"

Troy nodded triumphantly and looked at Gabriella.

A few hours later, Mrs. Montez brought up some soup for both Gabriella and Troy. Troy stayed for a little while longer, until Gabriella fell asleep, then left.

**The next day [Monday]:**

"So you're not coming, right?" Troy asked over the phone while getting dressed.

"No, I feel pretty bad. I don't want to get any of the kids sick…" Gabriella told him.

"Okay…I'll stop by after though, I promise okay?"

"Okay Troy. I'll miss you…"

Troy smiled to himself. "I'll miss you too, but I love you."

"I love you too," Gabriella breathed.

"I should go though baby. I don't want to be late. I love you, bye!"

"Bye Troy." Gabriella hung up the phone.

Troy walked downstairs and picked up his car keys. "Bye mom. Bye dad," he said, walking out of the door.

"TROY!! WAIT!!" his mother called to him.

"Yes mom?" Troy stopped walking.

"We're going out to dinner tonight with your uncle Bill and your cousin Jared, so please get home on time…okay?"

Troy sighed unhappily. "But what about Gabriella? I promised her I would visit her!"

"Troy, aren't you going to go see her right now?"

"No, mom, she's sick at home. Why would I visit her at the camp if we work together?"

Mrs. Bolton sighed as well. "Can you do it later?"

"Mom, That'd be breaking a promise and then being a horrid boyfriend on top of it…"

"Troy…why are you being so difficult!! Can't you just call her and tell her that you will be coming over AFTER dinner?"

"Ugh. Fine! Good bye!" Troy walked out of the house.

**Five minutes later at East High:**

Troy walked into East High holding his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Gabriella congested voice sounded.

"Hey babe!"

"Hi Troy. What's up?"

"I have some kind of suckish news…" Troy opened the door to the classroom that him and Gabriella met the kids in.

"What's wrong?"

"My stupid parents decided that it would be smart to go out to dinner with my uncle and his idiot stepson…"

"Okay… What's so bad about that?"

"Right, sorry. Besides the fact that I really hate his stepson's guts, my mom said that I can't come and see you until after the dinner…"

"Oh…" Gabriella sounded sad now.

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry Brie. I fought with my mom for like 5 minutes straight…"

"No, it's okay…" Gabriella tried to hide her disappointment.

"I really am sorry baby…But I'll make it up to you when I get there okay?"

Gabriella smiled a little. "Okay…tell all the kids I say hi, okay?"

"Of course. I love you."

"love you too Troy…bye." Gabriella hung up the phone.

Gabriella sighed and wrapped herself up in more blankets.

**An hour later with Troy:**

"Where's Gabby?" one of the little kids asked.

"Gabriella wasn't feeling well this morning, and she didn't want to get any of you guys sick, so she's at home getting better."

"Can we make her something?" another little kid asked.

Troy smiled. "I'm sure Gabby would really like that…What do you guys want to do?"

"Lets make her a BIG card!!"

"Good idea!" Troy went and got a big sheet of paper, folded it in half and opened it back up. "Okay guys, what do we want our card to say?"

A little girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Jess. What should it say?"

"Get better quick!"

Troy smiled and wrote that on the paper. "Okay, good. What else?"

A boys hand shot up.

"Whoa, yes Tucker?"

"We miss you a lot a lot a lot!!"

Troy chuckled. "We miss you a lot a lot a lot," he said as he wrote it on the paper. "Great! Anything else?"

"Yeah! We love you!" Angela shouted out.

Troy grinned. "Good one!" He wrote it down and capped the pen he was writing in. "Okay, so…"

**After Troy's family Dinner at Gabriella's**

Gabriella was sitting in her living room in a pair of Victoria's Secret 'Pink' pants, an Abercrombie shirt, a sweater and a pair of slippers. Her mom and John had gone out to dinner about 15 minutes ago to have dinner. They had offered Gabriella to come, but she had chosen to pass on the account of not wanting to gag throughout dinner.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella slowly got up and shuffled to the door. She opened to the door to see Troy standing in a white shirt, a skinny tie and a pair of black slacks. "Hey! How do you feel?" Troy asked, smiling at her.

Gabriella sniffed her nose, and looked at Troy. "I feel horrid. I sound horrid. I probably look horrid too…"

Troy noted how congested she sounded. "Baby, you look so unbelievable gorgeous…"

"Yeah, whatever. It's your job to say that…you're my boyfriend…" Gabriella slowly padded back to the living room couch.

Troy chuckled and walked up to Gabriella. He scooped her in his arms and sat down on the couch with her in her lab. "And as your boyfriend I have to take care of you," Troy grinned.

Gabriella slapped him away. "Stop, stop! I don't want to get you sick!!"

"Oh puh-lease… I will NOT get sick." Troy put his forehead against hers. "Oh, before I forget. Here…" he picked up a card and handed it to her. "The kids thought it would be a good idea to make you a card to get better…"

Gabriella cocked an eyebrow at Troy. "The kids?"

Troy scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "and I…"

Gabriella giggled and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. "I love you babe. You're so cute!" Gabriella laid her head against and looked up his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"You know if you get sick it's not my fault."

Troy chuckled, wrapped his arm around Gabriella's dainty figure and turned on the TV.


	7. I'm Still Me, Right?

Okay. So, I'm trying to get back into a regular updating schedule, but it might not work so well later towards march because I have my first year of actual exams, and I'm scared out of my freaking mind…so let's hope and pray that I don't fail anything. Here's the next chapter.

Two days later at the Bolton Household:

"Troy, I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you had better manners than that!" Mrs. Bolton scolded from across the dinner table.

"Mom, please… I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what came over me…" Troy said.

"Will you please get it through your thick head that Jared is your cousin, even if he's not related directly by blood, he is your cousin!!" Mrs. Bolton screeched.

"Okay, mom! I get it! God, how many times do you have to say it?" Troy said annoyed.

"Until you get it through your think head!! And don't you DARE take a tone with your mother, do you understand me?!?" Mr. Bolton yelled.

"Yes, dad." Troy mumbled. "May I be excused please?"

"Yes." Mrs. Bolton said.

Troy got up from the table and went to his room. He picked up the Macbook his parents had gotten him for his birthday last year and opened it up. He turned on iChat and looked for Gabriella's name. A second after he found it, a box popped up on his screen.

Hey baby! What's up?

Nothing much….my dad just got really mad at me…

Oh, I'm so sorry babe. What happened?

Nothing, just something about dinner last week

So it's okay now?

Yeah…so what's up with you?

Nothing…I was just wondering if we were still on for our date on Sunday…

Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

 I love you, but I have to go. Bye!

I love you too Brie. Bye.

Troy closed his computer and looked at the clock in his room. 9:00. He would have to get up early tomorrow to pick up Gabriella to bring her to her first day back from being sick. He quickly jumped in the shower and went to sleep.

The next morning at the Montez residence:

"Gabriella!! For the umpteenth time, wake up!!" Mrs. Montez shouted from the bottom of the stairwell.

"OKAY. GOD I'M UP ALREADY!!" Gabriella angrily screamed back down the stairs.

Mrs. Montez rolled her eyes. "I don't know where this attitude is springing up from, but it better die soon…" she said to herself.

Gabriella bounded down the stairs in a pair of tight skinny jeans and a wildcats tee. Gabriella walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and a water bottle and walked back out to the porch to wait for Troy.

"Good morning to you to, Mija, my night was great thanks for asking," Mrs. Montez mumbled.

"BYE MOM," Gabriella shouted as she jumped into Troy's car.

"Hey babe. How do you feel?"

"Better, thanks. Thanks especially for taking care of me."

"No problem-o baby, it's what I'm here for."

"Then I guess I'll have to reward you for it later than, huh?" Gabriella flirtatiously grinned.

"That would be great…" Troy sighed.

Gabriella giggled, and then kissed his cheek. Troy pulled out of her driveway and off towards East High.

At lunch:

Troy sat with his arm around Gabriella. She was sitting next to him on the cushioned-booth part of the table in the cafeteria. Gabriella was peacefully eating strawberries and Troy had his eyes closed and his head leaned against the back part of the booth.

Gabriella looked at Troy and snuggled into his chest. Troy's arm instinctively pulled her closer into his chest. Gabriella smiled and leaned up to Troy's ear. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Brie," he mumbled against her hair.

"GABRIELLA! TROY!" a familiarly high-pitched voice sounded from across the cafeteria.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella squealed.

"Sharpay…" Troy unenthusiastically mumbled.

"Troy, do you not like her or something?"

"No, I do like her as a friend, but she just interrupted one of the most peaceful moments with my girlfriend…"

Gabriella giggled her honey laugh again. She reached up to Troy ear and tugged it with her teeth. "It's okay, we'll have another moment later…" she whispered sexily into his ear.

Troy grinned. "Okay…SHARPAY!!!" Troy shouted across the cafeteria excitedly.

Gabriella laughed harder as Sharpay walked across to their table. "Hey there, lovebirds. I've noticed that your P.D.A.'s are becoming more frequent…"

"P.D.A.'s?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella leaned into Troy. "P.D.A.'s. Public displays of affection. They are increasing because I love him, Shar…"

"Yeah, and I love her too…"

Sharpay raised her eyebrow suggestively. "Any action going on there, Bolton? Montez?"

Gabriella turned about as read as a ripened tomato and Troy scratched the back of his neck.

"Sharpay, please!!" Gabriella pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. When do you get off Gabriella?"

"At 3, why?"

"Can we go out, just the two of us?"

"Uhmm…. I guess…" Gabriella stuttered.

"Good! See you at 3, here…"

"Sure thing, Shar. Bye."

Sharpay walked out of East High and Troy looked at Gabriella.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips tenderly. "If you did, then I just got if off."

Gabriella giggled. "No, really. Why were staring at me like that?"

Troy chuckled and looked away from Gabriella. "We should start rounding up the little ones…"

They stood up from the booth and grouped all of the kids. They brought them to the gym where they sat in a circle.

"So guys, as you know, I've been sick for the last few days, but I'm better now. And while I was sick, Troy here was visiting me and he gave me the card you guys made me, and it was really really sweet of you all, so thank you so much!" Gabriella said to the kids in a circle.

"Your welcome!!" All the kids shouted, getting up from the circle.

**Later with Sharpay and Gabriella:**

"So…Your mom has been talking to me lately…" Sharpay said.

"Oh really? About what?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"About you…and Troy…and your attitude"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and finished off her sushi. "Don't, okay Sharpay. Just don't."

"I won't…I just want you to know that she's worried about you."

"Why the hell is she worried about me?!" Gabriella angrily said.

"Because of this new you that's showed up and taken over the real Gabriella," Sharpay whispered.

"Look, Sharpay. I'm going to tell you this once, and only once. There is no new Gabriella, okay?! My mom would even know if there was because she's too busy cuddling up to her boyfriend."

"Gabby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" Sharpay tried.

"Forget it. I'm going home." Gabriella got up from the table teary-eyed.

"Let me drop you off-" Sharpay started.

"No, it's fine." Gabriella wiped her eyes and walked outside, pulling her phone out on the way.

"Hello?"

"Troy…can you c-come walk me h-home?" Gabriella stuttered over the phone.

"Of course! Where are you?"

**15 minutes later:**

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to g… what's wrong baby?" Troy asked, squatting down to be eye-to-eye with Gabriella.

"My life," she bluntly stated.

Troy chuckled lightly. "Come on, we'll talk about it on the way home…"

Troy took her hands and helped her up. "So what's so wrong in your life?" They started walking towards her house.

Gabriella leaned her head against his shoulder. "My mom, Sharpay, John…"

"Care to elaborate?" Troy asked.

"Well, my mom is telling Sharpay that she's worried about me because she thinks I'm changing a lot and Sharpay thinks that I'm a new person and John won't stop trying to become all happy-family-who-love-each-other with me."

They quietly kept walking.

"Troy?"

"Yes Brie."

"Do you think I'm a new person too?"

Troy stopped walking and took Gabriella's face in his hands. "Listen to me. You are NOT a new person, okay? You are the same Gabriella that I am so in love with, okay?"

Gabriella smiled at Troy, her eyes still a bit teary. "I love you too Troy. So much."

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"Come on, let's get home," Troy said, taking her hand.


	8. I Love You, But I Gotta Go

**So i had an off-day because i finished all my exams! one more day then break. :)**

Gabriella walked downstairs on Saturday to see Mrs. Montez sitting at the table by herself.

"What's going on Mom? John's not coming?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, we need to talk." Mrs. Montez stated, not answering Gabriella's question.

"Okay…about what?" Gabriella asked.

"About you and Troy."

Gabriella's face dropped. "Please don't Mom."

"No, Gabriella, we need to talk about this. Ever since you got with Troy you have changed so much, and not for the better either."

"Mom, there is no way I'm going to sit here and let you blame Troy for this…" an upset Gabriella stated.

"Gabriella, if Troy isn't why this is happening to you then who is?!?"

"Can we please just drop it?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Fine. We will drop it. Right after I tell you that you are forbidden to be with him, do you understand me?"

"MOM! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! TROY IS MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM!!"

"You will break up with him and not date him do you understand me Gabriella Marie?"

Gabriella nodded with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Good. I don't know what he's doing to you, but I know that I don't like it."

"It's you…" Gabriella whispered.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you."

"I SAID IT'S YOU!! IT'S NOT TROY IT'S YOU!! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU!" Gabriella ran out of the house.

"Gabriella, wait! Come back!" Mrs. Montez called out the front door of the house.

Gabriella kept running until she got to Troy's house. She knocked on the door. Troy opened the door and saw Gabriella and it broke his heart.

"Brie! What happened?"

"I can't…we can't…" she tried through her sobs.

"Babe, calm down…what is it?"

"Troy…we can't b-be t-together a-anymore." She broke into heavy sobs again.

"What?!? Why not?" Troy's eyes started to get glassy.

"My m-mom…I'm sorry…I'm so s-sorry," Gabriella said.

"Brie…I still love you, no matter what, do you understand that?" Troy asked, a single tear dripping down his face.

"I'll always love you Troy. With all of my heart, I swear I always will," Gabriella sobbed.

Troy took her face in his hands and passionately kissed her for the last time.

**A week later with Troy:**

"Troy! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Bolton shouted up to his room.

"Not hungry!" Troy shouted back, sitting in his bed tossing up his plush basketball.

A few minutes later Mr. Bolton was knocking on his door.

"Come in," Troy's depressed voice said.

"Troy, my boy, what's going on lately? You haven't been eating, you're not talking as much, you don't look happy… I'm worried about you son."

"I'm not hungry, there's nothing to talk about and there's no reason to be happy."

"Troy, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"Yes, dad. Yes something happened."

"Do you wanna talk about it, son?"

Troy sighed. He knew he dad wasn't gonna let it rest until he told him. "Gabriella broke up with me because of her mom, okay?"

"Troy, I had no idea…" Mr. Bolton said.

"Please…can I just be alone dad?" Troy asked, leaning against his pillow and closing his eyes.

Mr. Bolton sighed, taking a last look at his son, and then left the room

**With Gabriella:**

"Do you know what you want to order, Mija?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Can I just have something to drink; I'm not really hungry…" Gabriella sighed.

Mrs. Montez had forced her to come out to dinner with her and John, despite how she just wanted to sit at home and sulk in her room.

"Gabriella, sweetie." Gabriella shuddered at the term of endearment. "It's my treat, please eat something!"

"I said I'm not hungry," Gabriella snapped.

"Mija, ¡Por Favor! ¿Dónde están tus modales?" Mrs. Montez asked. (Please! Where are your manners?)

Gabriella looked down at the floor unhappily. _"I miss you daddy. You would never do this to me," _She thought.

**A week later, there's no camp and Gabriella is sitting in her room:**

"So it's okay with your mom, right Shar?"

"Yeah, she says its fine. Do you want me to come pick you up myself?"

"Could you, be here in like 20 minutes, okay?"

"Sounds good. Bye!"

Gabriella hung up the phone and finished stuffing her clothes in her bag. She picked up a piece of paper and wrote a note to her mom.

**Mom,**

**I'm sorry, but I had to do this. Until you figure out that I really do love Troy, I'm staying at Sharpay's. Its okay with her mom, I already asked. I am going back to seeing Troy and you can't tell me that I can't. I'm sorry mom, but it really is better like this. **

**-Gabriella**

**PS: it was never Troy; it's been you the whole time. Actually, it's not you, it's John and you. I can't take it. Sorry. **

Gabriella gave the letter a look over and sighed. She went downstairs and left on the counter. She went back upstairs to take a quick shower. She brought her bag downstairs and waited for Sharpay. 5 minutes later Sharpay pulled up. Gabriella sighed one last time, looked at the house and walked to Sharpay's car.

"Hey hunnie, how are you?" Sharpay asked as she got in the car.

"I've been better…" Gabriella said, picking up her cell. She dialed a number that had become increasingly familiar to her fingers. She lifted the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, it's Troy. I'm not here, leave something."

"Hey, it's Gabriella. Can you just call me back when you get this message? Thanks, I love you." Gabriella put the phone down in her lap and sighed.

"You love him?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes! Of course I love him! What kind of question is that, you love him?" Gabriella started.

"Okay okay, I was just wondering because he told me that you guys had to break it off and he was really upset..."

Gabriella smiled a little at knowing that Troy missed her like she missed him. A few minutes later Sharpay pulled into the Lava Springs' parking lot.

Men in blue and white shirts came out and helped Sharpay and Gabriella out. "Good afternoon Miss Evans, Miss Montez."

Gabriella got out of the car as her phone started ringing.

"Take those bags to my room, okay?" Sharpay was saying to one of the men.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I just got your message; sorry I missed the phone…" Troy voice sang.

"It's okay. Are you free later? For dinner maybe?" Gabriella aksed.

"Yeah…but what about your mom?"

"Don't worry about her, just meet me at Lava Springs tonight at 7 okay?" Gabriella purred into the phone.

"Absolutely," Troy said. "I love you, bye." He hung up.

Gabriella smiled triumphantly and looked up to see Sharpay standing a little farther, flirting with a guest member.

"SHARPAY EVANS! GET YOUR PINK-WEARING ASS OVER HERE!" Gabriella shouted.

"Sorry, excuse me.." Sharpay smiled and walked over to Gabriella. "What the HELL do you think your doing? That's so embarrassing!"

"What the hell do you think YOUR doing, flirting with that guy? What would Zeke say?"

Sharpay blushed and looked back at Gabriella. "Your right."

"I know." Gabriella smiled smugly. "Back to me. Guess what! Troy and I are going out to dinner tonight!!"

"Oh, Gabi that's great!" Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella grinned happily. "I Know.."

**Okay, so what's gonna happen at their dinner date? What about Gabriella's mom? **

**Another note: okay....i think i kind of messed up on this chapter...so please review :)  
**


	9. Not So Happily In Love

**I'M BACK!! AND ON SPRING BREAK!! Love it, love you all :) -CoUrTnEy :D**

**P.S. PLEASE review!! It'd mean so freaking much to me!! 3 **

Gabriella sat, cuddled into Troy's chest, on the couch.

"Dinner was great baby. I've missed you so much…" Troy mumbled into her hair.

Gabriella smiled as she felt Troy's lips moving against her scalp. "I've missed you, too, Wildcat." She turned her head to look him in the face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said feebly as he leaned down to kiss her gently, but passionately.

A few seconds later, Sharpay slams the front door. "God, I HATE it when he does this. He's always so…oh... Troy, you're here!" she stops ranting as she walks into the room.

Gabriella unhappily pulled away from Troy's lips, Troy groaning in complaint. Gabriella sweetly giggled and leaned her head back on his chest. "Hey Shar…" Gabriella said from Troy's chest.

Sharpay smiled sweetly and sat in the armchair next to the couch. "Soo, how was your date?" she asked.

"Great," Troy answered.

"That's it? Just great?" she pushed.

"Amazing, perfect…" Gabriella continued, staring at Troy.

"Ugh. You guys are absolutely no fun!" Sharpay whined. "I'm going to go call Zeke…"

"Tell him I say hi!" Gabriella called as Sharpay left. "So, what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked.

"Movie?" Troy asked.

"Sounds good? Which movie?" Gabriella started to get up.

"No, no, no. I mean, let's GO to a movie…" Troy corrected himself. Gabriella giggled lightly as Troy tickled her side with his fingertips.

"Okay…just let me just change really quick. I don't want to go to a movie in this dress thing." Gabriella kissed his lips quickly and stood up.

"Quick," Troy confirmed as she left the room.

A few minutes later, both Sharpay and Gabriella walked in. "Okay Troysie, let's go!" Gabriella said.

Troy stood up and walked to her. "Troysie? I'm not sure how I feel about that one…"

Gabriella giggled as she pulled her jacket out of Sharpay's front closet. "Come on…"

"Have fun! Don't do anything dumb!" Sharpay called as the exited the expensive house.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she stepped into Troy sleek car. Troy got in the car right after her, starting it. Gabriella, while they were driving, picked up her phone. She looked and saw she had a voicemail.

"Can you turn that down? I have to listen to this message…" Gabriella asked Troy, pushing the phone to play the message. Troy turned down the music he had playing and Gabriella put the phone to her ear.

"Mija, its Mom. Um… I can't say I'm completely happy with what I did, but it does not me you do not have to respect that decision, because you do. As your mother, I have the authority to tell you what you can and cannot do, and I expect you to respect that! Until you have learned that I don't want you seeing that boy you are banned from this house. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but you didn't answer your phone, and it's your problem." The message cut off.

Gabriella's face went white, and she became as quiet as a mouse. She looked kind off clammy and shivered a little.

"Brie are you alright? You're shivering!" Troy exclaimed. Unless she was getting sick, she shouldn't be cold in the middle of the summer. The air conditioning wasn't even on.

"Fine," Gabriella barely whispered.

"Gabriella. Don't lie to me, what's going on?"

"Nothing Troy… Can we just go to the movie please?" Gabriella begged. She needed a distraction, and she needed one badly.

Troy put it off, just trying to be a good boyfriend, but he made a note to bring it up later. A few minutes later, after pulling into the movie parking lot and buying snacks, Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the middle section of the theater, Gabriella under Troy's arm. Gabriella continuously wiped the slow tears that ran down her face. Troy put his head to her hair and heard her sniffle. He sat up rigidly in his seat and looked down at Gabriella. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked sweetly.

"Can we go…?" Gabriella whispered. "Please," she pleaded.

Troy swiftly took her head and took her out of the theater. "Gabriella will you PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on? I don't like seeing you like this!" Troy looked both annoyed, concerned and everything in between.

"My m-mom says I c-can't come h-home unless I o-obey her and d-don't see you anym-more…" Gabriella sobbed. "I c-can't do this T-Troy… Not a-again," she added.

Troy sighed. He'd had enough of Mrs. Montez. Not only was she trying to break Troy and Gabriella up again, but she had made Gabriella miserable. This was the last straw. "Come on, let's go," Troy took her hand and led her to the car. Troy got in the car and drove to the Montez's.

"Troy, what are you doing? We can't be here!" Gabriella started.

"Shhh. I'll only be a second…" Troy leaned over and kissed her. "Stay here…okay? Just think about how much I love you." Troy got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

The door opened up to Mrs. Montez. "Oh, hello Troy!" she said coyly.

"Mrs. Montez, you can drop the act. I understand how much you hate me, but I don't understand why you tortured Gabby like this!" Troy said.

"I'm sorry, Troy, but Gabriella is my daughter, and I can do to and with her what I wish! If you don't mind, I have John waiting for me to eat lunch." Mrs. Montez started to close the door.

"You know what! I do mind!! I'm not going to sit here and let you put your daughter, and the love of my life down like this!!" Troy was aggravated now. And it probably didn't help that Gabriella was sitting in the car right outside crying. Or that Mrs. Montez was trying to close him out.

"Excuse me? Do you really think I have time for this Troy? Because I don't… If there's something wrong with Gabriella, then Gabriella can come and talk to me herself, I don't need YOU being her spokesperson!" With that, she closed the door right in Troy's face. Troy huffed angrily back down to his car with Gabriella in it. She looked at him as he opened and closed…well, more like slammed…his car door.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered to the mumbling Troy. Gabriella had no idea what he was saying, but knowing him he was probably bad mouthing her mother.

"TROY!" Gabriella shouted.

"Troy continued to mumble, only a little louder. Gabriella caught the words, 'stupid' a few times and she was almost sure she heard 'idiotic bitch' thrown in their somewhere.

"HEY! Troy that's my mom you're bad mouthing there…" Gabriella giggled slightly.

"Sorry…it's just…I can't believe she would say…never mind."

Gabriella leaned back against the chair. "Troy, I'm sorry she yelled at you, or whatever. I told you that when I was ready I would talk to her…"

"Brie…I don't understand…why doesn't she like me?" Troy seemed desperate to find out why.

Gabriella sighed deeply. "Well…she doesn't like you so much because…after I found out about her and John, I started acting differently. I don't know why, but I just was. I was upset, I was confused, I didn't understand… This happened right when we started dating, so mom thinks that the reason I changed so much was because I was influenced by you because of your being the jock, I'm-so-god-damn-full-of-myself type."

Troy made a face like he had just drunk milk. "The I'm-so-god-damn-full-of-myself type? Why the hell would she even consider me that type?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to Troy. "Well, you see…the thing is….I…kind of told you that…" Gabriella stuttered.

Troy pulled the car back in front of Sharpay's house. "You did what?!"

Gabriella pulled a frustrated face. "It was way before we started going out when you used to be so obnoxious to me!" she defended.

Troy rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Gabriella quickly got out and followed him. "Troy, wait!" she called.

"Yes?" he stopped and came back to her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. "But what you did was really sweet, even if it didn't work. I love you." She slowly and passionately kissed him. After about 5 minutes of kissing against Troy's car, Gabriella pulled away and smiled at Troy. "I'm going to call her right now…"

Troy winked and her and led her inside of Sharpay's. Gabriella pulled out her phone and dialed the number that had been so familiar to her so long ago, and now felt foreign…like she'd never called it in her life.

"Hello?" a man's voice piped. Ugh! So now John was even answering the phone!!

"I want to speak to my mom," Gabriella stated, not even greeting the creep.

"MARIA! IT'S FOR YOU!" She heard John shout.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice said.

"I can't believe you would do that to Troy."

"Gabriella! Thank God you called, I thought you were hurt!" her mother sounded genuinely concerned. Not that Gabriella cared.

"Mom, don't. You know how much I love him! You can't tell me that what you said was for my good, because I'M the only one that can tell what's for my good! You can't blame my change of attitude on Troy, because it's nowhere NEAR his fault. It's all yours mom! It's always been your fault!" Gabriella was beginning to become worked up.

"Gabriella Marie, don't you dare tell me this is my fault! Why would this be my fault?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BETRAYING ME AND DADDY!"

Gabriella had finally said the words that had been on her chest since she found out about John.

"Gabr-" she started

"No, mom! When he passed on you always told me how much you missed him and how much you still loved him! So now is that just gone? Mom! I spent every freaking day in my room crying my eyes out when you started dating John! How could you be so blind as to not see that? I love you, okay mom? But I can't just sit at home and watch you and John be all happy when I miss dad so much." Gabriella hung up the phone.

To Gabriella, now it was almost as if she had to survive all on her own, without a responsible parent. The only things she had were Troy and Sharpay.


	10. Never Too Late

**Okay, next chapter's here!! Review it! –courtney**

Gabriella stood outside of her house, breathing heavily, getting ready to press the doorbell.

"Are you going to do it, or do you want me to?" Troy asked.

"Shh! I'm not ready yet…" Gabriella wiped of her lightly sweating brow.

"Brie, you've lived here with her all your life. Stop it! Just press the stupid button," Troy snapped. They'd been standing there for 5 minutes and he was started to get annoyed.

Gabriella made an unhappy face at Troy and pressed the doorbell. "Happy?" she snapped back.

Troy turned to her. "I'm sorry, it just came out."

"Whatever…It's okay…" Gabriella sighed. She took hold of Troy's hand as her mom opened the door.

"Oh, you're here. With him." She stated.

"Mom, we need to talk," Gabriella said.

Maria sighed and opened the door wide enough for both of them to come in. Gabriella and Troy followed her into the living-room where a tall, lanky girl with light brown hair was sitting.

"Who is she?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, this is Lacey, John's daughter. Lacey this is Gabriella, my daughter," Mrs. Montez answered.

"Okay, that's cool. Um…why is she here?"

"Gabriella, John and I are getting married and he thought it would be a good idea for her and I to spend some time together."

"M…m...married?" Gabriella stuttered.

"Yes, Gabriella. Married."

Lacey looked up at Maria and Gabriella. "Who's that?" Lacey asked.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Troy. Troy, I guess this is my new…step-sister…Lacey," Gabriella introduced.

"Well, you wanted to talk Gabriella. What's wrong?" Mrs. Montez continued.

Gabriella's eyes flashed to Lacey and back to her mom.

Lacey smiled. "Hey, I get when I'm not wanted. It was nice meeting you Gabriella, Troy. I'll be in the kitchen Maria." Lacey stood up and left the room.

"She seems really sweet."

"Gabriella, what do you want?" Mrs. Montez snapped.

"Mom, I'm willing to except the fact that you and John are getting married if you can except the fact that I love Troy and I'm not going to break up with him."

"But Gabriella…"

"Mom, there are no buts involved. I mean, I'm not completely happy that you're getting remarried, but what child with a deceased father is? I just said that I'd be okay with it if you'd just give Troy a chance! He's such a great guy, and you're still sticking to the stereotypes that _I _gave him when I didn't even know him! Please mom, just please give him a chance." Gabriella looked at Troy, who had his head in his hands.

Mrs. Montez was quiet for a few seconds. The longest few seconds in both Gabriella and Troy's lives. "Gabriella, you're right. I'm sorry I was such a horrible person. Troy, I owe you the biggest apology. I shouldn't have just assumed that you were such a bad person, when obviously you're just the person that Gabriella needs."

Troy looked up at Mrs. Montez. "Thank you, Mrs. Montez. Hearing you say that makes me feel a lot better. Oh, and I'm sorry about yesterday…" Troy blushed.

Gabriella giggled and looked at her mom. "I love you mom," she said as she stood up and hugged her mother. "So, when's the wedding?"

**5 hours later:**

"Brie, I should really get going…" Troy yawned, looking at the clock. "My dad is gonna have a heart attack…"

"Oh, okay. Well camp starts again tomorrow, but they're starting the pool thing, so don't forget trunks. I love you…" Gabriella said. "Are you picking up tomorrow, or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it. I love you too," Troy said as he leaned down to kiss Gabriella.

Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Troy pulled away and grinned at her. "Brie…not that I don't love it and all, but if you keep doing that I'm not going to leave…"

"That was the plan…" Gabriella leaned back into Troy and kissed him again.

"Gabriella…I really…need…to go," Troy said between kisses.

"Okay, fine." Gabriella took her hands from around his neck. "See you tomorrow okay? I love you."

"I love you too," Troy said as he walked out. Gabriella went outside to the backyard and sat on the swing. The swing that her and her dad and put up. Gabriella moved all the way to the left side and looked at the carving that was on the right side of the swing. She smiled as she saw all of the smiley faces and the hearts her dad had helped her to engrave.

"Gabriella? Are you going to come inside, it's starting to get a little cool…" Her mom asked from the back porch. "And besides, I would like for you to bond with Lacey."

Gabriella looked back at her mom. "You can send her out here, it's not that cold." She turned back around and looked out into the stars. When she heard her mom go back inside to get Lacey, Gabriella stepped off the swing and laid her herself down on the lawn.

A few seconds later the door opened and she heard footsteps. Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt someone sit next to her. "Hey," Gabriella whispered.

"Hey," Lacey answered.

Gabriella sat up and sat across from Lacey. "So, are you coming to East High this year for school?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, for my senior year…" She stated.

"Me too! And Troy! You're going to love it there. If you want we can go shopping a few weeks before it starts?" Gabriella asked.

"That'd be great…except we have another month," Lacey giggled.

"Hey, every girl can get hyped for shopping…" Gabriella giggled back.

Lacey smiled at Gabriella. "I'm really looking forward to you being my step-sister. I've never had any siblings before and I've always been so lonely all by myself."

"You know, I feel the same way… I mean, until I found Troy, but I still feel lonely sometimes," Gabriella smiled.

"Troy seems like a great guy," Lacey said.

"Yeah, he is…but he's all mine so hands off…" Gabriella protected.

Lacey laughed and laid her head back on the grass.

Gabriella giggled and did the same. _"This day turned out better than I thought…" _Gabriella thought to herself before her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey you!" Sharpay said.

"Oh, hey Shar! What's up?"

"I should be asking you the same! I just called Troy to see if you were with him and he says that you're at home! Bonding with a nameless step-sister?"

"Yeah, me and mom made up. And her name is Lacey…I don't know what it is with Troy and names… I swear it took him like a month to learn those kids' names at Camp…" Gabriella heard Lacey giggle and smiled.

Sharpay snorted over the phone. "Oh okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later then…bye!" Sharpay hung up the phone. Gabriella looked at Lacey.

"Sorry, I just have to make one more call…"

"It's okay!" Lacey said as Gabriella put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"You were already sleeping? Troy…you just left like 15 minutes ago…" Gabriella giggled.

"I'm trying to get my energy up for the swimming thing tomorrow…" Troy yawned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh okay... I'm still outside with Lacey..."

Troy yawned loudly over the phone. "So I see you too are getting along well?"

Gabriella smiled at him. "Yeah… Well I guess I should let you go back to sleep… Pick me up tomorrow at 8:00 okay?"

Troy yawned again. "Sure."

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning. I love you…"

"I love you too… Tell Lacey I said bye."

"Troy says bye..."

"BYE TROY!" Lacey shouted.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. We can do something better there…"

Gabriella stood up with Lacey following her. Gabriella opened the backdoor and walked into the kitchen to see her mom and new step dad kissing in the kitchen.

"EWW! GROSS!!" Gabriella and Lacey screamed at the same time. They looked disgustedly at their respective parents and ran up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

Once in Gabriella's room, the two girls sat, painted their toenails and fingernails and bonded with each other. Near midnight they both clunked out on the floor next to each other.

**Good? Bad? PLEAAASE REVIEW!**


	11. Together Forever

**Okay…so I'm considering putting this story to an end in a few chapters…Would you guys be cool with that if I did? Yes? Good. :P. I have a sequel idea floating around in my head [it would be about like the school year.] So for now? REVIEW! –cOuRtNeY**

Gabriella sat on the bench in the East High gym with her head on Troy's shoulder as she looked at all the little kids running around and chasing each other. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"You alright babe?" Troy asked when he heard her sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Its just…right now, everything is so…well not perfect cause Daddy's not here, but it's just going so well. Lacey and I…we're like best friends in one day. John isn't as bad as I thought he was, and my Mom! I've never seen her so happy since before dad passed…" Gabriella looked up into Troy's bright azure eyes. "I love you wildcat."

"I love you too baby." Troy reached down and gently kissed her, as though he was scared to break her. "Okay guys! Let's meet up in the middle!" Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella with him. Gabriella refused to walk, claiming to Troy that her "body ached". Troy rolled his eyes playfully at her, pulled her onto his back and ran her to the center of the circle.

"Okay, so as you hopefully know, camp is almost over…" Gabriella said, getting off Troy's back and sitting on the circle. "So, tomorrow we're going to go to the pool, since we didn't get to go today, and then on Friday you're done!"

"So, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Troy asked. One girl's hand shot up before he was even finished with his sentence. "Yes, Tracy?"

"Can we play with balls?"

"Yes, we can, I'll go get them for you." Troy got up and went to get the bag of soft balls from the closet. He brought the bag out at all the kids lined up with a few people to get a ball to play with. Gabriella stayed seated in the middle until Troy was done giving out balls. He walked back over to the middle and Gabriella lifted her hands up to Troy, motioning for him to help her. Troy picked her up bridal-style and spun her around.

"Troy! Put me down!" she squealed.

"Not a chance…" Troy leaned down and kissed her again. "I…love…you," he whispered between kisses.

"Troy…the kids…" Gabriella whispered back. "They're going to see!"

"Fine…" Troy groaned as he put her down.

"Thank you," Gabriella giggled as she sat down on the bench again. Troy sat next to her on the bench and watched all the little kids playing. Gabriella giggled, seeing Troy's fascination with watching them throw back and forth. "You're such a jock, you know that?" she said.

"Really?" he asked, turning back to her. "Is that a good thing?"

"Sometimes…Well, in my book when you're a jock named Troy Bolton, then it's _always_ good," Gabriella replied. She leaned in and almost kissed Troy when she heard the door open. She looked back at who was standing there and winced.

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." A lanky boy with almost-but-not-really-blonde hair, long legs, muscular arms and a built chest – Gabriella knew through experience.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Brie, do you know him?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I know him. He's my stupid idiot ex-boyfriend."

"Oh…wait, that's JOSH? What the hell did he do? He looks different…" Troy commented.

"He still looks as idiotic and jerky as ever…" Gabriella said. "Will you just kiss me?"

Troy laughed at her blunt question and did as he was asked. Gabriella pulled away and looked lovingly at Troy.

"Hello? Gabriella, I'm trying to talk to you!" Josh exclaimed.

"I don't hear any talking…" Josh rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to talk to you, but you're obviously too busy having this idiot suck your face…" He commented.

"Look, there is absolutely nothing to say… Can you _please_ just leave me and my _boyfriend_ alone?"

"Gabriella…" Josh started.

"Hey. I thought she asked you to leave?" Troy asked menacingly.

Gabriella's eyes widened at how powerful and serious Troy's tone was. He stared Josh down so hard that he had him stumbling backwards to back to the door.

Gabriella looked, still wide-eyed at Troy. "Where did that…come from?" Gabriella asked.

"Look, nobody get's between me and my girl."

Gabriella almost swooned out loud at the fact that _the_ Troy Bolton had just called her _his girl_.

"I love you…so much…" Gabriella whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Brie. Come on, let's end the day a bit early. I'll take you out, okay?"

Gabriella smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds great…" She gets up and goes to the center of the gym and has Troy whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, so Troy and I have decided that we're going to let you guys out a little early today, so go home, get some rest and be ready to go swimming tomorrow!" Gabriella said as she stood up to count heads. "Okay, Troy babe, everyone's here…Lead them out please?"

"Absolutely," Troy said as he headed towards the stairs. "So are you guys excited to go back to school?"

"YEAH!" a few kids said. Troy smiled and opened the door to the homeroom where all of their stuff was.

Gabriella ran to the phone to call the parents to tell them that they should come pick up their kids early. After all the kids had been picked up, Gabriella and Troy raced to his car. They jumped into his black Audi and Troy drove them to a movie theater.

"Are you okay with the movies?" he asked sweetly.

Gabriella couldn't help but to smile at him. "Yeah, just nothing…too scary. Okay?"

Troy grinned and went to buy their tickets. Gabriella followed behind him as he led her into the theater.

"What do you want baby? Popcorn? Candy? Soda?" Troy asked eagerly, like a child in a candy store.

"Troy? Calm down please… I just want something to drink."

Troy chuckled and went to get their snacks and Gabriella sat down in one of the benches. He came back a few minutes later holding their drinks and a bag of popcorn. "Come on, let's go get seats…"

Gabriella walked alongside Troy, taking out her phone on the way. "I just have to text my mom, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry babe, it's okay. I'll wait inside okay?" he said, stepping inside the theater.

Gabriella nodded and looked down at her phone. She decided that it might be better to call her mom.

"Hello?" Mrs. Montez answered on the second ring.

"Mom? Don't worry about me please, I'm at the movies with Troy so I may be home a little late, okay?"

"Yeah, sure hunnie, but John and I are going out to dinner with Mr and Mrs. Bolton…"

Gabriella instinctively looked at the door to the theater. "Well, then I'll keep my phone on vibrate and we'll text you when we come home and all that stuff. Love you." Gabriella hung up the phone and went into the theater to look for Troy.

Troy stood up and waved his hand so Gabriella could see him. She walked towards the moving hand. "Hey," she whispered as she sat down next to him. "Apparently, our parents are out to dinner right now…"

"Really? Sounds interesting…" Troy whispered back. "Did you plan on joining them?"

"Nope. I think that Lacey might be around so we can hang with her at my house after the movie…" Gabriella said.

"So you and John are actually getting along now?"

"Yep…Shhh, the movie's starting…" Gabriella settled herself into the chair. Troy lifted the arm rest and put his arm around her shoulders, leaving her to cuddle into his chest.

After the movie was over Gabriella turned her phone on and called her mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom. Troy and I are done at the movies, what do you want us to do? Are you still at dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yes, I'm still at dinner with the Boltons. You and Troy can either head home, Lacey should be there in the guest room, or Mrs. Bolton says you can go to her house."

"Okay Mom. I'll call you back when we decide where we're going, okay? Bye!" Gabriella hung up the phone and looked at Troy. "My house with Lacey or you're house by ourselves?"

"Let's go keep Lacey company?" Troy asked.

"Sounds good," Gabriella quickly texted her mom to tell her that they were going to her house. Troy drove them to her house and parked outside the garage.

Gabriella opened the door to see Lacey sitting in the kitchen eating pizza.

"Hey guys! Hungry?" she asked, turning the box towards them.

"Yeah, starved!" Troy said, jogging to the pizza box.

Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend's 'let your gut lead you' idea. She took off her jacket and shoes and walked into the kitchen. "Did anyone call? Normally a lot of messages are waiting…" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I didn't know who any of them were, but I answered anyway. On the counter…" she said, pointing to the pad near the phone.

"Thanks," Gabriella said as she walked over to the pad. "Mom, Mom, Mom…me?" Gabriella looked at the name.

"67…23…" she said as she dialed the number.

"¿Diga?"

"¡Hola! ¿Me llamas?"

Gabriella stood on the phone for 5 minutes while Troy sat with Lacey, eating pizza and occasionally look at her. She finally hung up the phone and turned back to the table. "Sorry about that…" she said, taking a slice of pizza.

"Who was that?" Lacey asked.

"Just a friend from where I used to live when I was little…" Gabriella said, taking a bite.

"Since when do you speak fluent Spanish??" Troy asked.

"Since always…"

"Why did I not know that?" Troy asked again, flabbergasted.

"Troy… You didn't know because I used to think that you were a jerk, remember?" Gabriella giggled as if it was obvious.

Troy's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together as if he thinking really hard about something.

"What's wrong baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing…" Troy said, unknitting his eyebrows. Gabriella giggled at him again and Troy smiled.

"Aww, you guys are such lovebirds. I wish I could find a guy to love me like Troy loves you Gabs," Lacey sighed.

"You know what, you can! Tomorrow! You can come with me to the camp. I'm sure you'll meet a guy you like…" Gabriella said.

"Really? Oh Gabriella, thank you!" Lacey said, hugging her soon-to-be stepsister.

Gabriella hugged her back and then pulled away from her giggling. "Troy, will you wipe your mouth! You have pizza sauce all over your face!"

Troy made a bizarre face at Gabriella and starting walking towards her.

"Troy, stop!" Gabriella giggled.

"Why? You can't stop the… PIZZA MONSTER!" Troy laughed as he caught Gabriella and kissed her all over her face, leaving grease, crumbs and sauce all over her face.

The three of them giggled as they spent the rest of the night goofing off and playing around with each other. After a while, their parents came home, the Boltons took Troy home and Gabriella and Lacey headed to bed, getting ready for a big day.

**I only have six letters for now. ****R-E-V-I-E-W! :p-leeease :) **


	12. Pool Side Loving

**Okay. After much contemplation with myself, I've decided that after this there will be one or two more chapters and then a little epilogue chapter. I hope you guys really enjoyed this story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEAASE review. xoxo – Courtney**

"LACEY! Come on, he's finally here!" Gabriella said, walking out of the house with Lacey following her.

"Hey babe! What took you so long?" she asked, getting in the car.

"Hey Brie, Hey Lacey. Sorry… My mom decided that she wanted to have breakfast together as a family…"

Lacey and Gabriella laughed as Troy drove off towards the school.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Lacey asked for the fifth time.

Troy, Gabriella, Lacey, and the rest of the camp councilors were at the pool, playing with the kids. Troy and Gabriella had decided that Gabriella would be the one to be in the water with the smaller kids, Troy's reason being that she was 'the junior lifeguard' and was more qualified than him.

"For the umpteenth time, YES Lacey!" Gabriella said, sitting on the ledge of the water. Troy came and wrapped a towel around her arms. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her and sat back down on the bench by her.

For a little while Troy and Lacey were just talking while Gabriella was playing around with the kids in the water. Suddenly Lacey became super quiet.

"Lacey, what are you looking at?" Troy asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

After a few moments Lacey snapped back to reality, looking away from whatever she was looking at. "What? Oh, nothing…"

Troy followed where her gaze used to be and saw Peter, one of the other councilors, getting out of the pool. "Oh, I see _who_ you're looking at. That's Peter, go talk to him!" Troy urged.

Lacey looked down, her face turning a shade of rosy pink. "No, really, that's okay…"

"If you don't then I'll find a way to make him to talk to you…" Troy threatened.

"Gabriella! Help!" Lacey called. "Control your boyfriend!"

Gabriella got out of the water again, and walked to the bench to pick up the towel. "Troy, what are you doing?" She said, wrapping herself in the towel and sitting on Troy's lap.

Troy laughed and leaned his forehead into Gabriella wet shoulder. "Lacey's got her eye on Peter and she refused to talk to him so I threatened to make him talk to her…"

"You like Peter, do you?" Gabriella asked.

Lacey nodded, still keeping her head down.

Gabriella smiled evilly and called. "Hey Pete! Come here for a sec?"

"Gabriella!" Lacey whispered furiously as Peter walked over.

"What's up Gabby? Hey Troy man and …" Peter gestured for Lacey to introduce herself.

"Lacey…I'm Lacey," Lacey said, her cheeks still rosy.

While Lacey was introducing herself Gabriella snuck back into the pool with the kids and played around more. Troy laughed while Gabriella swam around with the kids.

"So what did you- Gabriella?" Peter asked, looking around.

"She went back in the water, dude," Troy answered.

Peter looked questioningly at the water and shrugged his shoulders. "Well then…See you later Troy. BYE GABBY!" he shouted so Gabriella could hear him under the water. "And Lacey… Call Me…" he winked at her as he walked back to his group of kids.

Lacey giggled and watched as he walked off.

"See… Now you owe me… big time," Troy stated openly. Lacey turned to look back at his smiling face. "I mean that though. Just because you're Brie's stepsister doesn't mean you don't owe me."

Lacey giggled again. "Okay Troy. I'm very sorry that I didn't listen to you and I acknowledge that you are the reason that I am going to call Peter later on tonight. Good enough for you?"

Troy laughed. "Yes. My props have been accepted." Troy smiled and leaned back against the wall.

After about a half hour of more swimming, laughing, and stolen glances, all of the camp packed up and got on the hired buses to take them back to East High. Lacey had gotten a ride with Peter and gotten to go home earlier than Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella put her hair up again while she waited with Troy for the remaining kids to be picked up. "I have to go home and take a long, hot, cleansing shower to get the smell of chlorine off me…" Gabriella stated.

Troy inched closer to Gabriella and whispered, "You smell fine…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and whispered back, "You have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

Troy chuckled. "Actually, I'm your honest boyfriend. If you smelled bad I would tell you."

"Really? How would you do that?" Gabriella asked as she shook another child's hand so they could leave with their parent.

"Well, for starters, this would never happen because you always smell delicious-"

"Why do I smell delicious? That makes me sound edible… Can't I just smell good?" Gabriella interrupted.

Troy moved even closer to her and tugged on her ear gently with his teeth, then whispered, "No, you have to smell delicious because you almost are edible. I could be satisfied if I ate you. But like I was saying… I would probably say something like 'Baby, I love you but you stink' or 'go take a shower'."

Gabriella laughed and playfully slapped Troy. "Go take a shower? Troy, that's horrible."

"But it's honest!" Troy grinned cheekily. "Besides, like I said before, this would never leave my mouth because you always smell really good," he said, kissing her cheek.

Gabriella giggled as another child was dismissed by Troy. One child was left, while Gabriella and Troy sat down with Gabriella leaning on him. They looked at the child, Spencer, and smiled.

"So, who's picking you up Spence?" Gabriella asked.

"Uhh… My mom," Spencer replied, swinging his arms around.

"Oh, okay. Would you like to sit with Troy and I while we wait for her?"

Spencer nodded and walked towards the bench. "So are you excited to go back to school soon, Spencer?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I am, but only a little. I want to see my friends again," Spencer said. Spencer had always been one that had been closer to Gabriella than Troy. Spencer's eyes sparkled whenever he was near Gabriella and he seemed more upbeat and happy to Troy when he was with her. "What about you?" Spencer asked amorously.

Troy looked down at the little kid sitting on the bench next to him confusedly. _"Is he hitting on Gabriella?" _he asked himself. _"Nah, he can't be. He's only, like, six!"_

"Well, I am, thanks for asking! You're so sweet!" Gabriella smiled.

"_Okay, now Gabriella's hitting on the little kid. What the hell is going on??" _Troy's head was swirling around with ideas of Spencer and Gabriella. Troy his head in his rested elbows. He was giving himself a headache with all this insane talk.

About 5 minutes later, Troy lifted his head to see Spencer give Gabriella a hug and leave. Troy closed his eyes and dropped his head. Gabriella's sweet voice rang through Troy's ears.

"Troy, honey, are you okay?" She was concerned.

Troy lifted his head and looked at her. "Yeah, sure. Fine. Let's go," he said.

Gabriella giggled, realizing what was wrong with him and moved to sit on his lap. "Troy, baby… You can't possibly be _jealous_ could you?"

"Me…pshh… jealous? Pshhh." Troy said, avoiding looking at her.

Gabriella now laughed uncontrollably. "Troy Bolton! You are jealous! And not only that, but you're jealous of a 5-year-old giving your girlfriend a hug!" Gabriella doubled over laughing.

"Okay, that's enough Gabriella."

She continued to laugh, despite the looks of mock-anger and embarrassment Troy shot at her. Finally decided that enough was enough, Troy stood up, picked the still laughing Gabriella up and carried her to the car.

"Brie, please stop this!" Troy groaned, as he parked his car outside of her house while she was giggling. Gabriella constant laughs had subsided to sudden giggle outbursts. She got out of the car and opened the front door, with a sighing Troy following her.

"Okay, okay!" Gabriella took a deep breath and stopped giggling. "Hey Lacey!" Gabriella turned into the kitchen just in time to see Lacey jump away from someone. Gabriella looked into the kitchen to see Peter sitting across from Lacey. "and Peter!"

Gabriella slowly backed out of the kitchen, with Troy doing the same behind her, mumbling about being sorry and that she'd be back in a few minutes. Troy and Gabriella sprinted upstairs to her room before slamming the door and breaking out into more laughter. A few minutes later, they heard the front door close and Lacey run up the stairs. She busted into the room.

"You guys! I can't believe you!" Lacey said. Gabriella giggled again.

"Look, Lacey, we're sorry, but it was so unexpected. That's like, if I didn't tell you that I had a boyfriend, then you walked in one day and saw Troy and I making out!" Gabriella giggled.

"Uhm, no, it's _nothing_ like that!!"

"Is too!" Gabriella shot back.

"Is not!"

"Is _too_!"

"Is _not!_"

"Enough!!" Troy shouted. "Gosh, you guys really get along just like sisters."

Gabriella glanced and Troy and back at Lacey. She couldn't help the giggles that, yet again, escaped her mouth, but this time, everyone joined in the laughter.

About an hour later, Troy had left and John and Maria were downstairs cooking dinner and watching tv, Gabriella and Lacey were sitting in her room, talking about their parent's wedding.

"Can you believe it's so soon? I'm so excited!" Gabriella sighed, leaning back comfortable in her bed.

"Yeah, I know! Me too!" Lacey said, finishing up painting her toenails.

"Gabriella! Lacey! Dinner!" John called upstairs.

Gabriella padded down the stairs, with Lacey following suit, as to not mess up her toenail polish. Once seated at the table, the soon-to-be family proceeded to eat Maria's home cooked mail. After dinner and a few hours togethers watching television, Lacey and Gabriella turned in for the night, Lacey to prepare for a lunch date with Peter, and Gabriella for her lace day at the Camp.

**REVIEW! I'd love you forever ;) xxx, Courtney**


	13. Goodbye For Now

**Okay, so this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Please review and enjoy these last few chapters of Camp Wildcat '08. You guys are SOOO sweet and thanks for the reviews. Btw, I'm REALLY sorry about everything being so late, but with school and last day and all this other insane stuff… BUT IT'S SUMMER NOW BABY‼**

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted. "Stop it! Put her down!"

Troy carefully stopped spinning the screaming child and put her down gently on the ground. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry Angie. Did I hurt you?" Troy asked the little girl.

"No…" she giggled. "I'm fine."

"See!" Troy said to Gabriella. She rolled her eyes obnoxiously at Troy. "Okay, come on guys, there's a surprise for all of you waiting in the cafeteria. Let's go!" Gabriella led the kids to the cafeteria.

**Meanwhile with Lacey:**

"Are you sure you shouldn't be at work like Troy and Gabs?" Lacey asked timidly.

Peter smirked at her and shot back, "Why, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"What?! No! I…" Lacey blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Lace…" Peter picked up her chin with his finger. "I was kidding…"

Lacey blushed harder than she was and looked at Peter. "Pshh, yeah. I knew that…"

Peter laughed, settled down on the blanket and opened up the basket that he had packed. "You okay with peanut-butter and jelly?"

"Actually, that sounds amazing right about now…" Lacey giggled.

"Good," Peter said, taking out the two Ziploc bags of sandwiches. "So, are you excited to be starting at East High?"

**Back with Troy and Gabriella:**

"This is so great for them. I'm glad we all set this up," Gabriella said, leaning her back against Troy's chest.

Troy wrapped his arms tighter around Gabriella's waist and kissed the top of her head. Gabriella smiled and looked at the tables where all the kids were sitting, signing each other's yearbooks and laughing.

"Can you believe it's over?" Troy asked.

"Not really… That means school starts…" Gabriella sighed.

"But hey, this year's different, right?" Troy smiled. "This year, I get to be with the prettiest girl in the entire world. This year, I don't have to deal with a bunch of freakish cheerleaders throwing themselves at me. This year, I'm yours," Troy said poetically.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Uhm, dramatic much, Troy?"

Troy chuckled and kissed the top of Gabriella's head again. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too Troy,"

"Will you sign my yearbook??" Jamie, a sweet little girl, came up to Troy and Gabriella, brandishing a bright pink marker.

"Sure!" Troy said, releasing Gabriella and bending down. Gabriella looked quizzically at her boyfriend.

"You too, Gabriella!" Jamie exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled and took the marker from Troy. She signed the year book, handed the marker back to Jamie.

Gabriella watched all the kids eating the little candies that she and Troy had bought as a treat for them and laughing and hugging their friends. After about an hour the kids were starting to get picked up.

A mother walked up to Gabriella and Troy. "Hi, I'm Angela's mother… I was just wonder, could Angie here possible take a picture with you two? She's been talking nonstop about how amazing you are…"

"Mom!" Angela whispered, horrified.

Gabriella smiled and answered, "of course!" Gabriella pulled Angela up between her and Troy and smiled at the camera. Troy did the same, putting his arm around Gabriella. After taking the picture, Gabriella hugged Angela, saying "I hope you had fun with us this summer, I know I did with you…"

Troy hugged Angela as well, and said, "Have lots of fun at school next year, okay?"

Angela nodded, took her mother's hand, who thanked Troy and Gabriella, and walked out of East High. Gabriella giggled and watched all of the kids wave, and walk out with their parents. After the last child was picked up, Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Soo what do we do now?" Gabriella asked. "You have anything to do?"

"Uhmm, no… You?" he asked.

"Nope… Not until Mom and John's practice dinner… Movies? You? Me? Yes?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course!" Troy picked up Gabriella and twirled her around. "I love you baby."

"I love you too," she said, leaning down to kiss him. "Come on, Let's go," Gabriella said, jumping down. She grabbed his hand and they walked out of East High hand-in-hand.

"So babe… How do you think senior year's gonna be?" Gabriella asked once they had gotten to the car.

"I don't know… Hopefully a lot better now that we're going out…"

Gabriella giggled at Troy and leaned her head against the window. "I hope we're not forced to break up by the stupid 'status quo' at East.... That would literally destroy my life…" Gabriella sighed.

"Hey… don't even think like that. I wouldn't break up with you if it meant losing my basketball career babe."

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "You really _do_ love me."

Troy laughed and pulled into the movie theater. "Why would you even question how much I love you?" he asked, helping her out of the car and locking the doors. Gabriella latched herself onto Troy's right bicep.

"I don't know," she dragged. "Sometimes I just wonder…"

"Well, don't. Be assured, I love you with all of my heart," Troy said, paying for their tickets and walking towards their theater.

"Wait! I want something to drink. And candy!" Gabriella exclaimed, stopping Troy.

Troy chuckled and pulled her over to the counter. "What do you want baby?"

Gabriella chose what she wanted and they proceeded to the theater. Gabriella had chosen to see '17 Again' with Zac Efron. After the hour and a half of Gabriella's swooning about Zac Efron, Troy drove her home in a jealous tizzy.

"Troy? Aren't you going to walk me to my door?" Gabriella asked, stepping out of the car.

"Huh? Yeah, sure…" he said, stepping out behind her.

"Thanks for the movie babe," Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, sure…" Troy repeated.

"Troy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I know you're lying. But fine, if you don't want to tell me, I guess I'll just go inside. Bye Troy."

"Hey! Wait! Kiss!" Troy exclaimed, snapping immediately out of his jealousy.

Gabriella giggled. "Not so upset anymore, are we?"

"Brie, come on, stop. Kiss me, seriously…" Troy said, caging her between his arms, and the wall of the front door.

"Bye babe," she whispered, before pecking him, slipping under his arms and quickly unlocking the door and running inside. She laughed loudly as she locked the door and listened to Troy groan outside the door.

She took her phone from out of her pocket and texted him.

**G: MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**T: Gabriella, this is not a laughing matter, stop it.**

**G: K, I'm done**

**T: I can hear you laughing at me **

**G: okay, I'm **_**not**_** done**

**T: I'm leaving now, goodbye.**

"WAIT!" Gabriella shouted, opening up the door. She ran to Troy and jumped on his back.

Troy laughed and spun her around before putting her down. "What?"

"I love you so much Troy Alexander Bolton," she whispered before passionately kissing him.

After pulling away for air, Troy looked incredulously at her. "Wow. That was… wow. But I should really be getting home. You know my mom and her insane family dinners…"

Gabriella giggled. "Yes I do. Go! Before you're late. I love you."

"I love you too babe," he said, pecking her one more time and getting back in his car.

**45 Minutes Later With Lacey:**

"Pete, this was really amazing. Thanks so much," Lacey said, looking at him from under her blond bangs.

"Lacey, I have to ask you something…"

"Okay, what's up?"

Pete took a really deep breath and looked at Lacey. "Will you be my… my girlfriend?" he placed his hand behind his back and crossed his finger.

Lacey smiled at him and took his hand. "I'd be honored."

Pete was all teeth and he hugged Lacey. "So I'll call you later or something, okay?"

"Sure thing… Bye Pete."

"Later cutie," he said, walking off towards his house.

Lacey rushed into the house. "GABRIELLA!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

Gabriella raced down the stairs from her room. "What? What? What happened?"

"PETER AND I ARE TOGETHER‼" she shouted.

Gabriella shrieked excitedly and snatched Lacey into a hug. "I'm so excited for you! This calls for celebrations! How do you feel about some ice cream?" Gabriella asked.

"Ice cream sounds great."

"Kay, head to my room, turn on the computer, turn on some music, log onto iChat, I'll meet you up there…" Gabriella said, walking towards the freezer.

A few minutes later, the two girls were laying on the carpet of Gabriella's room, giggling and listening to music. They were in a video chat with Troy.

"No, stop!" Gabriella giggled.

"I'm not doing anything!" Troy said.

"Lacey, you saw him…" Gabriella turned to her almost step-sister.

"Not getting into it, not getting into it! You two fight out this battle, which is, by the way, very, very stupid."

Gabriella shot Lacey the stink eye. "Really? I can't believe you!"

"Face it Brie, I won."

"Troy, you didn't win. YOU BLINKED‼"

"You guys, really? You're going to shout at eachother, over videochat, about a _staring contest?_"

"Yeah!" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

"Oh, uh, babe I gotta go. My brother is shouting at me to hurry up for the basketball game…"

"Okay. Love you. Tell Justin I say hi?"

"Will do… Love you. Later Lace."

"Bye!"

They quit out of iChat and closed down the computer. "So you excited for next week?" Gabriella asked.

"Unbelievably. It kinda sucks that we're not allowed to sit with our boyfriends during the dinner though…"

"Actually, I was complaining to my mom about that before. She says that she's so sick of hearing it from me that she's going to allow us to switch tables in the middle of the night… But we have to do the first dance and all that crap with your dad's men. Hopefully my prince charming will see it fit to cut in…" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, I hope that Peter does the same…"

"I almost forgot about you and Peter‼! Congradulations you‼‼" she said again, giving her a hug. "He better keep you happy or I'll have Troy kick his ass…" she threatened.

Lacey giggled at her new sister's protectiveness and leaned her head back, satisfied.

Gabriella was happy with Troy, she was happy with Peter and their parents would soon be happy with each other. Both Gabriella and Lacey couldn't ask for any more.

**Well, I know it's REALLY late but this is the last actual chapter. After this chapter I'm going to put in a little epilogue of the wedding. I have an idea for a sequel, but I might not put it up right away... Thanks for all the support for my first story :) Love you guys! -Courtney**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue! I'm so sorry this took so long, but this will be the definite end of the story. If you guys have any ideas floating around for a sequel just message me. Thank you guys so much for all of the support on this story, it means a lot to me! xoxo**

"I think I'm going to be sick." Maria Montez was pacing the back part of the church, waiting for her cue.

"If you just _breathe_ you'll be fine," Gabriella soothed, putting the finishing touches on her own makeup. She turned to look at her mother in her wedding gown. To be honest, she looked stunning. The bodice of the dress was one of the beaded sort, with white ribbons that laced in a zigzag manner across the back. The rest of the dress fell down in an array of white silk and lace to the floor, a long train falling down the back. Her veil fit over her elaborately curled and pinned hair. Her nervously pale face glowed under a very little amount of makeup. Gabriella smiled, looking over herself in the mirror. The knee-length lavender bridesmaid dresses she had picked out looked fantastic. The strapless dress was pleated until the bust line, where a satin ribbon was tied, into a large bow on the left side. The rest of the dress kicked out until the knee, where the dress cut off. "Mom, I swear, you'll be fine. You've got absolutely nothing to be worried about. This will all go fine."

"Gracias, Gabi," her mother said, holding her close.

When the music cue for the bridesmaids came, Lacey jumped, and Maria paled again.

"Oh no…."

"Mom! Get a grip! John is out there waiting for you!" Gabriella said, sending off the Lacey, the second and only other bridesmaid. "I'm going, okay mom? Don't forget your cue," Gabriella giggled, blowing a kiss to her mother and following Lacey out, bouquet in hand. She took her place in front of Lacey and watched as her little cousin Samantha walked down the isle, scattering the red and white rose petals everywhere. She smiled and took the little girls hand, leading her to stand between her and Lacey. Then the famous march came and Gabriella saw her mother begin to slowly walk down the isle. She smiled and turned to Lacey, who was smiling also. She offered her hand, and, shielded by Sammy's back, they squeezed each other's hands.

With her mother in place, the wedding ceremony proceeded. Gabriella couldn't help but shed a few tears when her mother and John kissed, seeing her mother's much deserved happiness made her heart overjoyed. Suddenly, the thoughts she had had of John slipped her mind. All the grief, the grudges, and the bad feelings she had were all gone. All she could see was a new beginning for them as a family.

At the reception, while sitting down at the bridal party table, Gabriella sat, staring dreamily at her boyfriend, who was talking to Chad. She watched the way his eyes twinkled, meaning that he was fully engaged in the conversation – also meaning it was probably about basketball. The way his hair screamed, "I'm desperately in need of a haircut, but I don't care" and swept just above his eyes. The way his blonde hair… Hold up! Troy's hair wasn't blonde. Gabriella shook herself from her daydream to see some blonde person sitting next to him. Gabriella was about to go into a rage, before taking a closer look to see that it was just Sharpay. She closed her eyes and took a deep, stabilizing breath. Opening her eyes again, she spotted her stepsister walking towards her, a bright smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about, it's not the middle of the night and I still haven't gotten to talk to my boyfriend!"

Lacey just giggled, looking at Gabriella.

"Oh my god, you were with Peter! You rule breaker!"

Lacey couldn't even properly deny she was so giddy.

"Ugh!" Gabriella sighed, looking down. "I want my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry…" Lacey giggled.

"_And now we'd like to have the newlyweds and the bridal party come out for the first dance!"_

Gabriella sighed, leading Lacey to the edge of the dance floor, where John's brother and best friend were waiting. Lacey took her uncle's hand and led him to the middle of the floor while Gabriella hesitated at the extended hand of John's best friend.

"Come on," he said, his voice impatient. "I don't bite."

Gabriella took a deep breath and took his hand. She sighed as they assumed the dance hold at the middle of the floor. After two songs, she'd definitely had enough and other couples were starting to flood the dance floor. Even John's brother had gotten the hint that Lacey didn't really want to be dancing with him, but with her boyfriend. Not so with his best friend, however, seeing as Gabriella was trapped in the vice grip he had around her waist.

She shifted uncomfortably in his arms. "Okay, this was a lot of fun, but I-"

"What do you mean, was? We're not finished yet."

"Oh, but I think you are," Troy said, walking up beside him. "But I'm going to have to cut in now, if you don't mind."

Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend, wiggling from the best man's grip. "Nice dancing with you," she said, watching him walk off as she slipped her arms around Troy's neck. "Thank you," she said, resting her head on his chest.

He pressed his cheek against the top of her head. "Just couldn't wait to finally get you into my arms," he murmured.

Gabriella giggled, pulling herself closer and turning her head up to face him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Brie," he said, leaning down to gently kiss her.

She pulled away, pushing a stray curl out of her face. "Not too much of that tonight, my grandparents are around… They still think of me as their little innocent baby."

"Yeah, well I know better than that…"

Gabriella giggled, playfully hitting his arm. "Come on, let's go sit down. Sharpay looks a little lonely."

Gabriella led the couple off towards the table where she had put all of her fellow East High students, aside from her and Lacey of course. Flopping down next to Sharpay, she sighed, moaning about her feet killing in the heels she had to wear.

"Whoa, Sharpay, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the blonde's bloodshot eyes.

"Zeke just broke up with me. Then left."

"That mother…"

"Troy," Gabriella warned.

"I should _kill_ that stupid little-"

"Troy!" she snapped, cutting off his rant "Go and try to find him before he gets away. See if you can talk to him – _without_ killing him."

She pecked Troy and sent him on his way as she pulled Sharpay into the private bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

The blonde in front of her broke down. "I don't know!" she spilled.

"Did he say why?"

"No... He just said that he thought this wasn't going anywhere and we should see other people..."

"Shar, I'm so sorry..." she said, pulling her into a hug.

After a few minutes of wallowing, Sharpay pulled away from their hug and they both sank down to the ground.

"You know what? Maybe this is what I needed... Start the school year off fresh, you know?"

Gabriella nodded. "I think so... We both get a fresh start this semester, Sharpay. You're going in single and I'm going in taken by the hottest guy at East..."

Even in her angry sadness, Sharpay was able to roll her bloodshot eyes at the girl who had been her best friend since before she could remember.

"Something tells me that you're gonna be that annoying girl at the beginning of the year who starts every sentence of the first week of the school with, 'Well, _this _year at summer camp…'"

Gabriella giggled, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. "Yeah, that will probably be me…"

**And that's the end of Camp Wildcat! Thanks SOO much for sticking around for this story, and for supporting me in my first story. By the way, I'm sorry for forgetting to update this. I've kind of had this chapter just sitting on my computer, and then I forgot it was there, and then I got a new computer and found it again. Peace out & Review (please)!**


End file.
